Effet Schottky
by Xunaly
Summary: Kise est un crétin, mais heureusement Kasamatsu frappe vraiment fort.
1. Prolongations

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 05 : 23**

* * *

« Kise… Rends. »

L'obscurité bouffait déjà tout l'espace au-delà de l'horizon ; le crétin n'a cure de cette vague temporalité. Au sein du gymnase, ils sont chez eux, comme des enfants récalcitrants à quitter leur terrain de jeux. Sous ce toit, la nuit n'a pas d'emprise. Elle file et le ballon claque toujours sur le plancher. Kasamatsu gronde une nouvelle fois entre ses dents. L'écho familier est tentateur, il résonne en promesse entre les doigts de la première année. La récréation peut continuer encore un peu, après tout il n'y plus qu'eux à cette heure, les autres ont déserté depuis longtemps.

Percevant son hésitation, son adversaire provoque dans un sourire maîtrisé :

« Viens chercher, Capitaine. »

Le défi nullement novateur agace le parti raisonnable. Ils savent tous les deux parfaitement, qui en ressort à chaque fois seul vainqueur. Est-ce sa condition d'homme et la fierté vendue avec ? Kasamatsu ne peut seulement se contenir, baisser les yeux sagement en se rassurant de son attitude éclairée. Le sang bat à ses tempes, il abandonne de ranger le reste. Repoussant distraitement une orpheline ronde du pied, hors du terrain, finalement il s'avance.

« Oh ? »

L'éclat dans le regard de l'idiot brille de satisfaction, il dribble avec plus de ferveur. Ses gestes puent le jeune conquérant : avec naturel, il glisse sur le sol et l'objet chatoyant colle à sa paume résolument. Il est doué ce connard. Et il en était le premier conscient. Aucunes ouvertures ne se présentent dans son attitude défensive, il attend plutôt. Une folle offensive de son aîné ? Sans empressement, il _sait_. Riant même de l'admiration qu'il suscite auprès de lui. Kasamatsu s'accorde un soupir résigné ; il s'approche dès lors vivement. Un mouvement en avant aussitôt tempéré, une feinte d'ouverture.

Kise s'est reculé, réagissant sur l'instant. Attentif, le capitaine de Kaijo demeure sur sa position, frissonnant à peine. Ses semelles accrochent le parquet quand il s'élance à nouveau, plus rudement cette fois. Jusque dans la bulle de son adversaire, ils se volent des aspirations vitales. L'ace contemple gentiment l'approche vindicative nullement inquiet du talent de son meneur. Il ne se décide à esquiver qu'au dernier moment, la main avide de Kasamatsu bat le vide. Celui-ci se reprend, d'une détente il a rejoint l'ennemi, avalant ce qui les sépare.

« Vous devriez vous résoudre un jour à me faire jouer en match, Senpaï ! Jubile le blond, contrant distraitement une tentative renouvelée de chapardage.

_Lorsque tu te décideras à apprendre l'humilité. » Rétorque Kasamatsu.

Il ne se trouble pas, ni de son impuissance, ni du ton insolent de son kôhai. Les caprices du gosse ne l'agacent plus, il s'est blindé depuis le premier jour passé en compagnie de l'être bruyant. Présumé génie ou non, il n'acceptait aucuns privilèges précipités au sein de son équipe. Et peu importait les craintes des administratifs de voir la nouvelle recrue filer dans un autre établissement davantage généreux. Ce qui se passait entre les murs du gymnase dépendait de son autorité, uniquement.

« Vous savez que vous ne gagnerez pas sans moi… »

L'affirmation entêtée lui tire un sourire. Bah tiens !

« Et comment faisions-nous ces dernières années ? » Relève-t-il.

Profitant de cette distraction, le capitaine s'essaye à une offensive abrupte. Se jetant sur l'ace, il bouscule en prudence, prenant soin de ne pas entraîner le chahut à terre. Son adversaire déséquilibré s'étonne trop ; Kasamatsu fauche le ballon du revers de la main. La gracieuse échappe à ses doigts, rebondissant. Il la poursuit aussitôt mais cet idiot ne semble pas prêt à concéder la défaite : Kise le rattrape dans sa course, brutalisant son épaule. Ils s'appuient ainsi l'un contre l'autre, tentant à chaque pas de prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

L'ace est vif mais lui s'avère largement plus solide, sa petite taille ayant l'avantage d'ancrer ses talons dans le sol. Il les plante furieusement, osant menacer les déplacements du blond. Ce dernier récupère le ballon ? Kasamatsu est déjà auprès de lui, retenu davantage dans la violence, ses bras chargent pourtant en tous sens. Sur-jouant même la maladresse quand son geste se révèle sûr et précis : il vole encore. Le contact souple dans sa main serre ses dents, il se concentre dans son retrait triomphant loin de l'ennemi. Serrant contre lui, la charmante.

Le visage outré de son kôhai apparait délicieux.

« Tu es désespérant, Kise… Lâche-t-il, sincère. Ne viens pas me faire la leçon alors que tu t'es permis de choisir notre école sur les résultats nationaux de nos aînés. »

L'autre se renfrogne de cette froide vérité. Mauvais perdant : Kasamatsu assiste impuissant à l'exfiltration du ballon, hors de son étreinte éperdue. L'ace conquiert son espace, il s'empare sereinement de l'objet de leur lutte. Sa rapidité est brillante, la justesse de son déplacement plus encore. Le brun pressentant la revanche, ne parvient pas à stopper cette dernière. Il n'a pas même eu le temps d'inspirer que son adversaire l'avait déjà dépossédé de son bien. Il a dribblé finalement, revenant à ses positions initiales non sans se départir de son sourire orgueilleux.

« Vous êtes mauvais, Capitaine. » Ronronne-t-il.

Prenant son parti, Kasamatsu hausse les épaules en réponse.

« Je suis surtout pantois devant une telle détermination. J'imagine que tu rangeras les autres en plus de ce ballon ? »

C'est petit, vain. Il le sait très bien, mais son honneur ratatiné hurle à la révolte infantile. Il détourne les yeux, ignorant volontairement le vainqueur ostentatoire. Se promettant en lui-même de redoubler d'efforts, convaincu de ne pas céder face au talent brut du blond. Un gosse pourri gâté ne pouvait pas comprendre la notion amère du juste travail, du don de soi appliqué dans la quête de progrès. Kise en était foncièrement incapable.

Ramassant au passage ses affaires délaissées sur le banc voisin en début de leçon, le capitaine de Kaijo prend la direction des vestiaires. Ses doigts trouvent les clefs du gymnase dans une de ses poches. Il s'en déleste à l'aveugle dans un geste machinal, les jetant dans son dos.

« Je te laisse balayer et fermer. Tu me les rendras demain matin. » Ordonne-t-il.

Il perçoit le hochement de tête laborieux du garçon, dépassé par l'invitation de telles compagnes métalliques au creux de sa paume ; Kasamatsu sait qu'elles y ont atterries parfaitement.

« Ah, et si tu t'emmerdes en jouant… Achève-t-il. C'est parce que tu ne regardes que tes pieds. Crétin. »

La porte des vestiaires ponctue son départ d'un claquement pesant.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Je reviens poster un peu sur ce fandom sur un simple caprice personnel. Ceci n'est ni une fanfiction à la narration continue, ni un one-shot. Voyez cela comme un aquarium à poissons. Je reviendrai très certainement en ajouter d'autres selon l'inspiration et le temps surtout._

 _Aussi parce que j'apprécie beaucoup ces deux-là et que j'ai envie d'étudier leur lien et son développement.  
_

 _Cette publication est purement récréative._

 _Merci._


	2. Marquage

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 07 : 42  
**

* * *

« Sérieusement, Senpaï. Pourquoi non ? »

Kasamatsu fusille l'inconscient du regard, celui-ci se ratatine. Il s'écarte, marquant un pas en arrière, dérouté par cet étalage caractériel. Kise a le sentiment curieux de s'entêter dans une impasse ; chaque occasion d'échanger se conclût sur un mur abrupt. Peu importe ses mots, la diplomatie qu'il veut tisser délicatement : le Capitaine dresse les poils du dos, lui crache à la figure. Constamment indigné de tout, les rides acérées creusent durement sa peau. Il gronde, allant même jusqu'à le frapper, une nouvelle habitude qui lui laissait des bleus vivaces.

 _Quelle fichue persistance…_

L'ace ne dissimule rien de son impatience, il soupire. Cela n'émeut nullement son interlocuteur, il relâche ses freins de vélo, laissant filer les roues entre ses doigts. Ils avancent ainsi dans un silence affligé, de part et d'autre des longueurs de cet échassier de fer. Longeant les quais qu'ils remontent, Kise attrape les reflets de fin d'après-midi. La luminosité douce attendrit sa bouderie. Un peu.

Il a pris la décision de suivre l'autre dans la journée, sur un coup de tête. Epouvanté d'être demeuré au banc, tout le Dimanche dernier, à assister péniblement aux exploits de ses pairs : ils avaient gagné ces types, sans lui. Cette vérité n'était pas belle à entendre, pas davantage appréhendée par sa fierté personnelle. Osant la voie de la sagesse, il s'était contenu dignement. En vain, il était frustré, désespéré, abattu. Tout à la fois. Comme l'objet d'une farce, son chasuble portait un chiffre volontairement chassé du terrain. Il n'y avait pas de place pour lui.

« Je ne comprends pas… Jeta-t-il, admettant. Je ne _vous_ comprends pas. »

Kasamatsu à un temps d'arrêt, il se fige. Les traits de son Capitaine ont pris les teintes monotones de la juste neutralité ; qu'il n'envisage pas un seul moment parvenir à déchiffrer ce que ces yeux peuvent lui dire. Inconscient, il se rapproche, se penchant alors que l'autre le lui réclame d'un bref geste de la main.

Un instant plus tard, le poing pointu du brun s'enfonce dans son ventre.

« Bordel, Senpaï ! Jure-t-il bruyamment. Les gens normaux parlent ! »

Kasamatsu l'ignore, reprenant sa route, continuant de pousser son vélo. L'objet grince mélodieusement tous les quarts de roue. Une voiture remontant la rue les dépasse ; confortable normalité. L'ace se résout à le suivre, tout en frottant toujours la zone douloureuse de ses doigts. Comme s'il espérait soigner, et la minuscule hémorragie sous sa peau, et son incompréhension chronique de cet abruti.

« Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'à chez moi ? » Relève froidement ce dernier.

Kise ne veut pas répondre, l'humiliation pique. Il ne peut seulement envisager d'abandonner là son affection pour ce sport qu'ils partagent. Il _sait_ que ses collègues de la Cour des Miracles déchaînent à nouveau les passions, au sein de leurs équipes respectives. C'est risible d'être l'unique dans cette histoire à admirer ses semelles : il était celui qui devait progresser, il fallait qu'il progresse encore pour envisager de rattraper Aominecchi. Il veut, il doit pouvoir, relever les yeux la prochaine fois qu'ils se reverront, face à lui et à tous les autres. Se débarrasser de ce sentiment de jouer l'idiot de service nécessaire à la recette, que l'on récompense d'une cajolerie précipitée, avant de le repousser distraitement. Rien n'était pire que cette impression.

Au moins, Kasamatsu le frappe-t-il.

« Admettons qu'il me manque vraiment quelque chose. Amorce l'ace. Dites-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Vous savez que je n'aurai aucun mal à le faire mien…

_Ce qui te manque ne se copie pas. Si tu ne l'as pas au fond de toi, il ne peut pas être de nulle part.

_Si c'est le respect…

_Je ne parle pas de cela. Le coupa son Capitaine. Je n'en parle plus. »

Cette simple admission tord un sourire peiné sur son visage. Kise se sent à la fois satisfait d'avoir su répondre aux attentes de son aîné et abasourdi de ce que celui-ci sous-entend. Il allait camper éternellement sur le banc parce qu'on estimait que _quelque chose_ lui faisait défaut ? C'était quoi cette merde… ?

« Ne le prends pas pour toi. » S'empresse d'ajouter Kasamatsu qui semble avoir perçu son changement d'humeur.

L'ace ricane froidement à ce commentaire gratuit. Tellement peu.

« Quand vous aurez mon niveau, vous pourrez-

_Ne commence pas, Kise. »

L'autre le juge sévèrement, une fois de plus. Ses yeux ont tourné à la glace ; que de là-haut il envisage de s'y plonger un instant. Presque. L'illusion se brise sur l'aridité de ces encablures, la rigidité des angles qui n'est pas de ce qu'il connaît déjà, il prend la fuite. L'orgueil d'abord.

Kasamatsu ne le regarde plus quand il assène finalement :

« Sois honnête avec toi-même… Tu n'aimes pas le basket. »

Un énième coup n'aurait pas paru plus doux. Kise accuse le choc direct, qu'il en oublie comment marcher. Sa stature s'immobilise, mille tonnes de béton le plombe. La primeur de la véritable stupéfaction, il est muet. Puis c'est, violemment, l'entrée perplexe de la vexation. Une rage qui naît très loin en bas, de la déception de cette image qu'il donne à l'autre depuis le début. Il pense même tirer cet abruti par la manche jusqu'au terrain le plus proche, quitte à se défendre autant choisir la voie d'une démonstration physique efficace et puis il songe un peu plus et il se dit, non, que son aîné sait très bien ce dont il est capable dans cette matière.

Il le regarde quasiment chaque jour, ils jouent ensembles. Bien entendu qu'il sait, son _Capitaine_.

Est-ce que lui est en train de grandir le moment où il admet qu'il y a de la vérité dans ces propos ? Kise garde l'interrogation soigneusement aphasique. Il contemple le dos de son ainé qui s'éloigne, quelque part en avant. L'ace est reconnaissant de cet abandon bienvenu. Il ne cherche pas à lutter, se contente d'être certain qu'il disparaisse en bout de rue. La silhouette l'occupe, l'empêche de partir en quête de sa passion du basket, parce que soudain il a très peur de ne trouver qu'une vaine imitation.

« Vous avez tort, Capitaine. »

Il murmure et l'espace n'est qu'à lui.

« L'amour arrive toujours de nulle part. »

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Juste pour fêter la fin de mon cravachage intellectuel. Je tiens à préciser, rien de mièvre dans les réflexions ci-dessus. Mon œil est plus médical, la notion davantage pathologique.  
_

 _Merci._


	3. Hors Jeu

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 09 : 15  
**

* * *

Kasamatsu rêvasse sur les reflets de l'océan, du sable encombre ses chaussures, gratte ses doigts de pied. La caresse est vicieuse, qu'il en oublie de telles indélicatesses, ouvert aux vents. Il contemple debout le tableau qui sous les rayons décroissants, prend un accent de cliché de publicité. Qu'il se sentirait _presque_ inspiré d'un éclatant sourire commercial, presque. Il n'est pas assez désespéré, pas assez convaincu des couleurs saisonnières de l'horizon. Toute l'odeur parvient entêtante, à son nez mais ses yeux ne se trompent nullement des contours nuageux. L'inconsistance environnante bride ses essais d'imagination aux terminaisons solides : sa table. Ses coudes frottent le revêtement de plastique scolaire, le tirent de ses errances silencieuses. Bienheureuses à mi-rang de l'unité d'autorité présente entre ces murs tendance austère.

La leçon file paresseusement, trotte en fond noir sous son attention volatile. L'absence de ses pairs appréciés n'aide en rien son refus de l'escapade mentale : l'étude du Japonais ne concentre pas aussi efficacement son cerveau que ne le réclame de sportives mathématiques. Kasamatsu décante du week-end, le Lundi matin est l'opportunité de rattraper son temps libre sacrifié au magasin de ses parents. Lorsqu'il n'est pas pris par les compétitions de basket, il se retrouve otage de sa propre famille qui parvient chaque fois à le coincer dans l'arrière-boutique. De nature, il s'y plaît, préférant encore discuter avec les fleurs que de devoir servir les clients. Ce milieu n'a jamais vraiment été sien, il ne recherche nullement la sérénité sous cette enseigne aux bouquets colorés. Tu parles d'un fils de fleuristes ! Ses vieux auraient pu tout aussi bien reprendre un konbini. Il râlait sur le sujet en chuchotements peureux ; l'éducation, ça trempe ses frusques.

Au moins son père ne peut pas le renier sur le caractère, ils partagent la même sévérité chronique apparente en un masque de froncement de sourcils appuyé qui pince la ligne des lèvres. Un héritage qu'il regrette parfois, dans ses tentatives de socialisation avec ses camarades d'enseignement. Assumant au contraire sa réputation d'élève trop racorni par la maturité, rabat-joie professionnel. L'insouciance est un concept qu'il n'envisage pas de consommer, il ne sait que parfaitement à quel point il est attendu. Etre fils unique imposait des résultats.

Kasamatasu s'accorde de chasser cette initiation de psychanalyse personnelle : ni le moment ni la motivation pour. Alors les ratés embarrassants, les spectres honteux, la peur des filles ; il range avec. Ménage de printemps. Il se dit qu'il pourra toujours songer plus tard à ses terreurs d'enfance en cherchant la racine du mal quelque part. Quant aux demoiselles, il n'a pas de créneaux disponibles pour s'occuper d'une éventuelle petite-amie, la nourrir et la sortir décemment. Cela demande du fric en plus, un intérêt inné que Moriyama possède bien pour deux. Le jeune homme, obsédé, frétille à la moindre apparition féminine. Il n'hésitait même pas à tirer parti de la popularité radieuse de leur ace qui rabattait par vagues le menu fretin.

 _Et sérieusement, comment en était-il venu à s'inquiéter de sa vie amoureuse ?_

Il soupire, discrètement étalé sur sa table. Jetant un coup d'œil prudent vers la figure professorale. Heureux, celle-ci en demeure à la zone contrôlée de son bureau sans vœu de déambulation quelconque. Le Capitaine enfonce son nez dans son coude pour la peine ; la posture insolente est disgracieuse. Qu'il s'en contrefout. Oui, pas non plus, pas complètement… Juste une révolte muette. La plage s'étend sous ses pieds, encore. Il voit le mimosa qui fleurit à profusion dans l'onde marine, la cambrure des iris de cette terre qu'il sait renouveler. La matière est fraiche dans ses doigts, elle glisse efficacement sous ses ongles. Qu'il soigne leur propreté farouchement, sa réputation honorable de meneur frigide ne s'en relèverait pas. Peut-être finalement que l'affaire l'arrange, il se satisfait d'être seul et entouré de quelques amis dévoués. Il y a son moment de Capitaine. Puis lorsqu'il rentre, suivant le cours du canal, il apparaît en tant que ce vieillard ronchon. Il traîne en mendiant pieds-nus dans le quartier proche, la guitare sur le dos pour ne pas laisser filer la chance d'une inspiration soudaine.

Et il rentre faire ses devoirs. Parce qu'il faut préparer les présentations à l'université. Qu'il est conscient de la cruelle impossibilité de vivre professionnellement de son sport. Pas assez doué. Il y croyait encore, aux compétitions internationales qui l'auraient emmené dans des pays dont il ne connaîtrait même pas l'existence auparavant. Tout ça c'était avant de rencontrer Kise. De savoir qu'il existait six joueurs plus exceptionnels encore. Des monstres de talent brut que ses efforts ne parviendraient jamais à égaler, à peine à concurrencer. L'addition salait sa bouche. Yukio tord les apparences, affirme qu'il peut progresser chaque fois plus loin, que tout est une affaire de détermination rigide. Il n'est pas mieux que Kise dans le fond, pas parce qu'il croit aimer le basket, mais parce qu'il ne s'avouera jamais, qu'il a baissé les bras depuis longtemps. Il joue par devoir envers son équipe, plus dans la recherche de performance.

C'est simplement ridicule. Injuste au possible.

Alors il préfère encore s'accorder l'audace d'autres distractions à sa portée banale. La plage et le reste, toute la couleur est celle de sa mémoire. Il se dit qu'il retournerait bien revoir l'eau qui gronde sur ses pieds, si son modèle de dérive mentale demeure fidèle. Prendre le train jusque loin lorsque que le week-end sera libre et peut-être que la charmante échappée estivale plairait à quelqu'un. Il ne se souvient pas avoir vraiment un jour fait de telles sorties au contact de ses pairs. Rarement au-delà de la ville, rarement pour autre chose que l'entraînement. La dernière fois ne valait qu'en famille, poussiéreuse et il se retrouve un peu vain dans ses projets actuels.

La sonnerie libératrice brise son pénible cheminement. Moriyama, au voisinage proche de sa place, parvient à ses côtés le premier. Il a l'impatience caractéristique des élèves capricieux qui piaffent au décompte de l'aiguille. Et un large sourire malgré tout qui brille sur son visage. Dépassé par tant d'intensité, Kasamatsu se réfugie sous couvert de ses bras croisés, avachi sur sa table. Il est digne le Capitaine.

« Je vois tes cernes d'ici, la compagnie était agréable j'espère ? Pique gentiment son ami d'enfance, tapotant son dos comme on le ferait d'un animal dangereux.

_Bah tiens… » Ronchonne-t-il en écho. Tu as d'autres suggestions du même genre ou tu m'épargnes ?

_Allons, allons… » Susurre l'autre, s'installant précairement sur le rebord de sa table.

Intrigué, Kasamatsu lève l'œil vers l'oiseau de mauvais augure.

« Qui penserait reconnaître dans ce tas informe et puéril le meneur de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo ? Paille celui-ci, de la moquerie plein le bec. Si tu continues à te laisser aller ainsi, d'autres vont prendre ta place. Kise le premier. »

L'effet est immédiat. Le mort ressuscite, furibond il bêle :

« Comme si j-… !

_Ca n'arrivera pas. » Coupe le concerné, gentiment.

Pris sur le fait, les deux se tournent vers leur ace, qui vient de faire son entrée à la quatrième scène ; le grand dadet est aussi silencieux qu'un shinobi, quand il le veut bien. Il se tient, les mains dans les poches, négligemment au côté droit du Capitaine réfractaire. Yukio songe un instant que l'insolence légère lui va, comme une seconde peau. Il baisse les yeux devant tant d'impudeur, cette curieuse page de magazine vivant qui s'agite sous son nez. Kami, qu'ils respirent tous mieux dans l'étreinte de l'uniforme d'été.

 _Les journées s'étiraient…_

Kise semble en avoir rien à foutre de ses menaces. Comme pour le faire se sentir encore plus petit, le stupide s'agenouille à sa hauteur. S'accommode de la législation sévère de son espace vital, il est proche comme d'habitude, le blond le colle chaque fois avec virulence. Qu'il sent presque son souffle, qui fait danser les poils de ses bras, anime la chair gloussante à collerette haute.

« Senpaï… Vous savez parfaitement que je n'oserai jamais prendre votre place. » Gémit plaintivement l'impromptu.

Leurs regards s'attrapent de part et d'autre de la table. Cette promesse polie sur le visage de son cadet, cède alors place à un rictus hautain du mannequin débutant. Il achève :

« Même si vous êtes mauvais.

_Saleté… » Accorde Kasamatsu ; qu'il allait se faire une joie de s'en souvenir durant les échauffements de la journée, frapper ces côtes saillantes pour réaligner leur spectre inquiétant.

Que fichait-il seulement ici à ce moment ? Bien la première fois que Kise lui fait l'honneur de le rejoindre aux profondeurs du couloir Est, jusque dans sa classe. Il s'étonne qu'il sache où le trouver. Leurs interactions allant plutôt à se restreindre aux heures d'entraînement quasi-quotidiennes. Avec un peu de chance, l'autre est venu pour plaider sa cause d'opprimé sur le siège perpétuel des accusés. Non, il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à le laisser jouer. Vicieux et mesquin ? Il n'est pas cruel, juste pointilleux.

Moriyama aussi inquiet, soulève la question :

« Tes filles sont dans le coin, Kise ? »

Ou peut-être pas. Kasamatsu ignore le reste de la potentielle discussion. Il se rabat douloureusement, contre sa table, fidèle à ses malheurs. Songeant qu'il aurait mieux fait de demeurer chez lui, aujourd'hui. Il pense à la plage, les fleurs, le remous léger. Son escapade s'ébouriffe sèchement lorsque Kise, resté accroupi auprès de lui, attrape les mesures de ses doigts entre les siens.

« Viens… »

Ils sont deux maintenant et Yukio s'énerve à voix haute de pareille familiarité. La pente s'avère envisageable, moins accidentée que son versant opposé qui lui demande pourquoi il s'est déjà levé pour le suivre.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _J'ai trois minutes à peine pour poster enfin ce qui a été gratté depuis un petit moment déjà.  
_

 _Merci._


	4. Récupération

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 10 : 02  
**

* * *

Soupir.

« Oka-san, je t'assure que cela ne me retardera pas davantage ! »

Un instant et.

« D'accord. J'en profiterai pour t'en ramener alors. A toute à l'heure. »

Kise constate la couleur du ciel distraitement, son agacement se flétrit. Il n'a pas vraiment vu le temps filer, sa compagnie s'avérant des plus charmantes. Asari-chan a des boucles rousses soyeuses et un amas impressionnant de taches de rousseur sur le visage, un nez petit comme lui les affectionne. C'est une fille polie qui rigole assez fort à ses blagues. Loin très loin des habituels clichés qui collent à sa réputation de mannequin, alors Kise l'a invitée à venir avec lui au karaoké du quartier.

Asari-chan connaît tous les génériques de shônen par cœur. Sa voix grave a accompagné la sienne sans nulle timidité sur les refrains mythiques. Allant jusqu'à virevolter sur la scène avec lui, son uniforme d'été s'y prêtant avec merveille, saillant sa silhouette solide. Asari-chan fait du judo et elle est ceinture bleue. Elle s'est vantée de pouvoir le soulever sans difficulté et il a eu droit à une démonstration brève. Kise ne s'est jamais senti aussi léger et fragile de toute sa vie. Ça lui a laissé une _curieuse impression_ dans le ventre, mais il a ri franchement.

Il pensait l'embrasser mais c'est elle qui l'a remercié avec gentillesse pour cette après-midi claquant une bise parfumée sur sa joue. S'éloignant bientôt, elle lui avait adressé quelques signes énergiques auxquels il avait répondu bien volontiers. Cette fille fantastique lui avait donné son numéro avec un naturel sciant. Alors oui, Kise n'a pas vu le temps filer. Sa mère s'est inquiétée raisonnablement, il n'est même plus en colère. Ce serait idiot de l'être après une journée aussi merveilleuse que l'est Asari-chan.

Par habitude, ses pieds le portent vers le kombini du coin. Quitte à rentrer chez toi tard, autant le faire en te rendant utile, une tarte au crabe sans crabe n'est pas une tarte au crabe ; lui a commandé son autorité maternelle. Il a accepté sans protester, conscient des bienfaits de l'obéissance avec sa mère. Et puis, cela lui laisse un prétexte d'y traîner encore un peu, dehors, admirer davantage la luminosité ambiante estivale. Gentiment, il se charge de quatre boîtes qu'il trimballe mollement dans son sac en plastique.

Les adultes rentrent sagement chez eux, comme lui. Kise se laisse porter par le flot monotone d'anonymes. Il s'englue avec eux dans le béton lorsqu'un accord raté de guitare le tire de l'amalgame. Une initiale, répétée dans ces douloureuses sonorités, puis un juron timide. Le musicien débutant se reprend, il y a un instant pour ses doigts sur le manche qui se replacent avec soin, un mouvement et un accord plus faux que les précédents, résonne. Kasamatsu se renfrogne dangereusement, mais il tient bon. Kise rêvasse devant la silhouette petite et solide qui s'est installée aux bancs qui bordent un terrain de basket publique. Le fidèle ballon orange traîne quelque part dans les jambes du brun et une bouteille d'eau, son habit de rechange déborde du sac. Dans ses mains, le Capitaine apprivoise sa guitare avec un air constamment furibond. Ses cheveux dégringolent sur son front.

Un moment, il songe à partir et puis Kise pense à ce sentiment étrange dans son ventre...

« Bonsoir Capitaine, vous ne devriez pas veiller si tard dehors. »

Kasamatsu se redresse avec précipitation, comme pris sur le fait. L'identité inoffensive de son ace lui détend les épaules. Il soupire de résignation et le blond aime particulièrement cette preuve d'affection qui lui appartient. Sa curiosité le pousse à s'approcher, davantage. Imperturbable, le brun reprend son apprentissage et la précision de sa position s'améliore. L'accord gratté sonne maladroit, mais plus mélodieux. Une performance que lui se permet, sans quelconques remords, d'approuver par un applaudissement bruyant.

« Vous jouez aussi bien de cette guitare que vous ne le faites pour le basket. S'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

_Kise… Relève le brun, ne se trompant sur la nature de l'insulte. Je vais te frapper plus tard, pour cela.

_Je n'en doute pas. »

En fait, l'ace prend l'habitude de ses démonstrations de force. Au début, les bleus lui tiraient geignements et plaintes, complications aussi pour les séances photos. Maintenant, il les contemple changer de couleur, semblables à un kaléidoscope pastel qui lui inspire un sentiment de satisfaction proportionnel à la durée de vie des pétales encrés, sous sa peau. Parce qu'il se rend compte que si son brutal Capitaine ne le fait pas, ils n'ont aucune excuse véritable pour se toucher autant. Plus même qu'il n'a envisagé de toucher Asari-chan, cet après-midi.

« C'est quoi ce sourire bizarre sur ta tête ? Remarque son Senpaï, ses sourcils se fronçant plus encore.

_Vous n'êtes pas très inventif.

_Pardon ? »

Kise soupire devant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur naïf. _Ce qu'il est poli._

« La _guitare_ , Capitaine… Déclare-t-il, comme une évidence. C'est pour séduire les filles, un classique.

_Alors assis-toi ou pars, mais laisse-moi travailler. » Rétorque Kasamatsu, haussant des épaules.

Elles sont larges pour un basketteur, dessinées avec une élégance rigide. Bien la seule chose qui paraît à peu près potable chez cet homme. Kise abandonne son crabe à terre lorsqu'il prend place aux côtés du musicien amateur qui reprend de plus belle ses séries de mauvaises notes. L'ace serre les dents sans se plaindre, il jette des coups d'œil placides sur la progression de son Capitaine, s'amuse de ses doigts qui tremblent. Lui, il sait déjà jouer à la perfection du piano, de la batterie, du violon, de la flûte, de la contrebasse. La guitare ne lui a réclamé qu'un mois de pratique, qu'il n'a jamais ronchonné à exhiber son talent devant la gente féminine. Un classique après tout.

Mais les manqués de Kasamatsu ont un charme certain. Il n'est pas question de talent odieux et inné mais de patience et de détermination. Chaque fois le brun recommence, chaque fois le son s'améliore. Le but n'est pas tant, d'atteindre la perfection que le chemin nécessaire pour y parvenir. Ca, Kise a le sentiment de le comprendre un peu, finalement. Qu'il envie presque son Capitaine de ne pouvoir jamais que progresser. Lui est constamment menacé de la régression, guettant le premier qui oserait bien venir le détrôner. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas être le meilleur, ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner à d'autres ce qui lui revenait de droit.

C'était assez puéril.

« Kise, Dimanche, échauffe-toi. »

La stupeur incertaine laisse place à la joie. Il tend les bras pour venir en étreindre la raison, sauf qu'il oublie : non, Kise. C'est un mec, ne sois pas stupide. Les mecs ne se font pas des câlins même lorsqu'ils sont très contents. Ils se serrent fort l'épaule. Kasamatsu les a jolies alors…

« Montre un peu de reconnaissance et de respect à ton Senpaï ! »

Son Capitaine l'achève d'un coup de pied.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson de Juin pour ce mois qui s'achève. J'aurai certainement davantage de temps pour d'autres, à l'avenir.  
_

 _Merci._


	5. Faute

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 12 : 12  
**

* * *

 _Le match est terriblement ennuyant, ces mecs sont résignés…_

Kasamatsu le pense et il sait parfaitement que cette froide constatation trotte dans la tête de son ace. Il n'a pas besoin d'attraper la vérité dans le regard de Kise, il la perçoit déjà dans la raideur de son jeu. L'idiot se relâche, il se révèle imprécis sur la moitié de ses passes, trompe l'ennui l'attention ailleurs. Lui sauve l'affaire comme il peut, en tant que Capitaine de leur équipe, court après la balle dans les limites de terrain, rattrape de justesse. Et parfois pas, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment tenir la confrontation à quatre. Il a ce sentiment curieux de porter plus d'un dossard pour ce simple match d'entraînement.

L'équipe d'en face est pourtant reconnue et tourne sur les circuits importants de championnats. Oui, jusqu'à ce que Kise ne fasse son entrée, trépignant d'impatience. L'aura de la génération des Miracles a douché les velléités, véritable leçon de docilité à leurs adversaires. Ceux-là se sont jetés à genoux depuis et ne se sont plus relevés. Qu'ils n'ont pas même pris la peine d'essayer avant ; répugnante attitude irrespectueuse. Kasamatsu serre les poings et les dents, décompte les minutes qui les séparent encore d'une victoire écrasante.

Sans gloire, absolument aucune.

« Kise ! »

Il râle, en vain. La concentration du blond est volatile, jamais fixée sur le ballon, plus assignée aux dames qui, apprenant la nouvelle, se sont précipitées en cœur aux gradins, pour assister au premier match de leur idole. Certes, mais le ballon orange roule pendant ce temps, il s'échappe et s'aventure librement sur ce terrain. Qu'il a bien du mal à se retenir de frapper l'idiot dans l'instant, se lançant plutôt à la poursuite de l'opposant qui a récupéré le voyageur sphérique, mollement. Kasamatsu ne lui laisse aucune chance, l'en dépossède sèchement et d'un demi-tour : relance l'offensive.

D'un coup d'œil, il s'assure de l'absence totale de son ace. Le chemin se déroule sous ses pieds, cela n'a pas d'importance. Il dribble habilement, son drive coule et glisse entre des défenseurs peu dédiés à leur tâche. Un panier plus tard, Moriyama récupère à son tour et alourdit le score d'un trois points, récoltant des encouragements du côté des gradins, en section féminine. Son adorable Capitaine en vient à se frotter les tempes, tire dans les miettes futiles de patience qui demeure encore en lui pour ne pas l'assommer à son tour. Il ne tient pas à perdre un joueur de plus : ils sont quatre et cela suffit bien assez.

Par les gestes, il dirige la suite des opérations, obtient des acquiescements entendus de Kobori et Hayakawa. Il peut toujours attendre Kise qui initie leur mouvement, sa passe est laborieuse. Un adversaire plus observateur que les autres se jette en avant, audacieusement il saisit sa chance et pousse l'attaque, loin. Jusque dans leur panier où la sphérique orange se glisse sans peine. Un retournement de situation qui a le mérite de réveiller ses équipiers. Ils ont ouvert un œil distrait et considèrent désormais silencieusement les faiblesses apparentes de Kaijo, qu'il n'a rien de si _incroyable_ … Ce mec de la Génération des Miracles, il est même assez nul.

« Je vais l'exterminer. » Murmure Kasamatsu, s'attire un regard embarrassé de Moriyama.

Le jeu est relancé, les inspirations avec. Et subitement, voilà que leurs opposants patinent du fer. Les joueurs s'appliquent soudain dans la partie, profitent de droit des turpitudes de leur ace. En bon Capitaine, lui court plus rapidement, toujours et encore. Il est un peu à l'étroit sous son double chasuble, peste dans son menton juvénile. Quelle idée de lui accorder sa confiance alors que ce type s'essuyait le cul avec ? Ses oreilles protestent de la vulgarité. Ses mains ne trahissent rien de sa colère glaciale, le ballon y est tranquille. Kasamatsu passe à Moriyama ; ignore la présence bien placée de Kise, inutile sur le terrain. Ils se débrouillent ensembles, sans lui évidement.

« Capitaine ! »

L'exclamation de Kobori le fait se retourner à temps, il récupère aisément, ajuste son tir et se déleste de son bien. L'occasion idéale de se reprendre, il est plus expérimenté que cela. Puisque la charge est sienne de colmater les erreurs de son équipe, de porter le poids des absences. Il sait parfaitement qu'il suffirait de réclamer un temps mort, pour remettre Kise définitivement sur les rails. Lui est plutôt doué dans les remontrances, sa voix porte et ajuste leur délicate acidité. Il suffirait et sa sagesse s'y oppose, peut-être est-il temps d'essayer un autre langage ? Le blond est têtu, néanmoins Kasamatsu s'en revendique plus encore. Il ne va pas perdre contre une première année.

« Kobori, Hayawaka, en défense. Commande-t-il, distinctement. Empêchez-les au maximum de marquer ! Moriyama et moi allons maintenir l'écart jusqu'à la fin. »

Dans son dos, il peut clairement percevoir l'étonnement de Kise face à son ignorance. Sa Majesté n'apprécie visiblement pas l'aridité de son comportement envers elle, quel dommage. Kasamatsu l'entend bien l'appeler, que le ton, habituellement léger du blond, sonne étrangement plat. Il est déjà loin, aux côtés de ses partenaires, accélérant sans peine le rythme de cette rencontre. A quatre, ils assurent le spectacle, ne s'embarrassent pas d'aller piétiner les primitifs espoirs adverses. Lui court et refuse la demande implicite de leur Coach a procédé aux remplacements. Ah, leur ace lui avait fait un caprice quant à sa participation à ce match ? Il allait lui donner cette "satisfaction", porter leurs pieds aisément à la victoire. _Leur_ victoire, pas la sienne.

 _Stupide crétin._

Kise l'attend à la sortie des vestiaires, penaud. Kasamatsu est presque tenté d'immortaliser la scène, quelque part dans son esprit. Il fronce des sourcils plutôt, s'assurant d'arborer son expression la plus sévère. Ce n'est pas son rôle de soulager l'idiot, le sien est d'ouvrir les plaies plus largement encore et d'y verser du sel. Qu'il ne rougit pas de volontairement aggraver le sentiment de honte, auprès de son joueur. La leçon devait être retenue.

« Tu commenceras au banc, la prochaine fois, Kise. Jette-t-il distraitement, à son égard. _Je_ déciderai pour le reste. »

Curieusement, le blond hoche la tête, semblant conciliant. La gêne brûle ses joues d'un carmin audacieux. La première année le suit, quelques pas silencieux derrière. Kasamatsu ne se retourne pas, qu'il a dû simplement croire apercevoir un peu d'admiration aussi.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour jouer. »

Il souffle plus bas, pas franchement pour lui-même.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson de Août en catastrophe, Septembre est pour bientôt.  
_

 _Merci de votre attention.  
_


	6. Entre-deux

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 14 : 59  
**

* * *

« J'aurai cru qu'un mannequin international aurait eu plus de convenances que cela…

_Ce n'est pas très gentil, Senpaï.

_Mais vrai, pourtant. »

Kise grimace, use de son sourire le plus diplomate. Sa bouche se tord en un rictus séduisant, en vain. Il a bien conscience que la personne qui lui fait face, s'y trouve complètement immunisée. Depuis son devoir de littérature, le Capitaine lui jette à peine un coup d'œil, paresseux par-dessus la couverture de son livre. Le blond ne s'en vexe pas ; ce genre de petit jeu était devenu une habitude entre eux, cherche-moi si tu l'oses. Il en avait déjà récolté les fleurs, dont un rude coup de pied sous la table basse. Ils s'y tenaient de part et d'autre, dans un relatif silence, percevant de loin les interférences tranquilles de la famille Kasamatsu à l'étage inférieur.

L'ace n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'inviter chez les autres sans autorisation. Ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il pouvait prétendre avoir eu des amis pour le faire, auparavant. Aujourd'hui, s'il est venu alors c'est un caprice et il se rappelle avoir vaguement récupéré l'adresse par leur coach, il s'était contenté de prétendre porter des devoirs au troisième année malade. L'excuse classique avait fonctionné toute seule, le reste du quartier Kise le connaissait bien. Ils habitaient finalement assez proches, l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas marché très longtemps, songeant distraitement aux mots doux nécessaires pour obtenir la confiance des parents de son Capitaine.

« Votre mère est adorable.

_N'y songe même pas. » Rétorque sèchement Kasamatsu.

Son caractériel interlocuteur lui décoche un regard assassin, Kise se complaît de cette réaction possessive. Il n'envisage absolument rien de la sorte, mais les tourments inquiets de son aîné apparaissent délicieux. L'occasion se révèle juste idéale à embarrasser davantage le jeune homme ; dans ce sport il est le plus doué encore une fois. Alors, sans doute qu'il respecte complètement le joueur désormais, parce que son Capitaine sur le terrain est une dictature évidente qu'il ne songe plus à réfuter. L'ace a appris à suivre les directives de son meneur ; son aîné sait l'amener en quête absurde de perfection.

Toutefois l'homme derrière, Kise ne le respecte toujours pas. Il ne le fera jamais.

« Votre père semblait plus suspicieux. Poursuit-il, gentiment. Vous avez beaucoup pris de lui, je ne serai pas vraiment surpris qu'il vous ait déjà frappé. »

Kasamatsu l'appréhende, hausse finalement les épaules à cette provocation véridique. Son aîné doit estimer qu'ils ne disposent pas du suffisant niveau relationnel pour aborder un pareil sujet. Le blond se fiche de sa retenue, il l'a immédiatement senti dans les interactions teintées de nervosité entre le patriarche et le fils. Qu'il apprécie de son côté, la présence bienheureuse de ses sœurs aînées, qui a le mérite d'alléger ses épaules de toutes inutiles attentes, peu crédibles et grandiloquentes. Il n'enviait pas le statut d'héritier unique de son Capitaine, ni les rides prématurées qui fleurissaient sur son front, en une copie percutante dudit père de famille.

« Parce que tu en aurais quelque chose à foutre ? » Raille Kasamatsu.

La bienséance sarcastique du brun le coupe un instant dans son élan, Kise se reprend.

« Non, bien entendu. »

L'entrée impromptue de Madame Kasamatsu brise l'amertume de leur conversation. Le rejeton reproche un manque évident de politesse élémentaire à sa mère, s'agace de la préservation vaine de son intimité. Un débat assez bref que Kise devine répété et quotidien.

« Allons, allons Yukio… Temporise l'élégante dame. N'abordons pas de telles controverses devant ton invité. »

L'ace se fend d'un rictus plus suave encore, jouant la carte de l'humour tempérée. Les joues pâles féminines se teintent d'une rougeur suspecte ; Kasamatsu-san ne dissimule rien de sa satisfaction à voir son fils amener un ami aussi distingué et agréable. Son Capitaine ronchonne derrière son livre, définitivement moins sous le charme. Mais il n'a aucun mouvement quelconque lorsque Kise remercie sa mère pour sa prévenance, la complimentant quant à son thé absolument excellent.

« Vos clients doivent autant apprécier l'éclat de vos fleurs que celui de votre sourire. »

Si Kasamatsu s'étouffe de l'audace de son invité impromptu, Madame glousse exquisément. Plus sensible au talent tapageur de la belle rime et des jolis mots, qu'elle ne doit plus en attendre de tels de la part de son mari. L'ace marque son approbation d'un hochement de tête, curieusement à l'aise entre ces murs et leur évidente familiarité. Il songe soudain qu'il s'attristera de devoir partir.

Le pied de son Capitaine vient le frapper discrètement sous la table basse. Leurs regards s'attrapent alors et, Kise n'est pas mécontent de la flamme colérique qu'il y décèle. Même s'il sait qu'il va le payer durement au cours de leur prochain entraînement, en tours de terrain supplémentaires. Kasamatsu a les yeux de sa mère, l'iris en a pris les couleurs : bleu-acier, bleu glace. Que lui-même commence à comprendre pourquoi les élans furieux de son aîné sont fascinants à observer, lorsque la teinte apparaît virer quasiment au translucide.

« Malheureusement Yukio ne semble pas partager votre affection pour les fleurs. S'apitoie Madame, le tirant de son aphasique rêverie. Nous devons sans cesse le supplier pour qu'il se décide à nous donner un coup de main au magasin. »

Kise se déguise aussitôt de son masque habile, conservant ces informations précieusement pour de possibles futurs chantages qui incomberaient sa propre personne et son intransigeant Capitaine. Il se ferait un plaisir de sortir, en temps et en heure, ces dossiers compromettants et l'image ridicule de Kasamatsu, le nez dans un pot de fleur, ses gants de jardinage fluorescent toujours sous une épaisse couche de terre. Le jeune homme fronçant délicieusement ses sourcils tout en tempêtant à mi-voix, dans sa tenue de débraillé sexy.

Il savait où quérir un bouquet pour Asari-chan, la judokate appréciait les iris.

« Dois-je préparer une assiette supplémentaire, Yukio ? »

Son Capitaine s'était relevé le plus rapidement, répondant par une négative abrupte, qui avait déconcerté sa propre mère. La dame avait acquiescé, invitant tout de même Kise à faire comme chez lui et à revenir très vite. L'ace l'avait remercié d'un sourire plus sincère, savourant son thé.

« Senpaï semble vraiment tenir à sa famille… »

Kasamatsu était demeuré immobile, protégé de son rempart littéraire. Cela n'avait empêché en rien la peau fragile de ses oreilles, en pointes traîtresses échappées du donjon, de virer à l'écarlate prononcé. Kise avait souri non sans mesquinerie, récoltant un nouveau coup.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson de Septembre, finalement.  
_

 _Merci.  
_


	7. Première Défaite

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 16 : 30  
**

* * *

Sincèrement, la défaite contre Seirin, il ne l'avait pas vu venir un seul instant. Kasamatsu ne peut que plaider coupable, éberlué de cette raclée en bonne et due forme qu'ils avaient pris contre une équipe de troisième zone. Les campagnards ne lui avaient pas franchement laissé de souvenirs marquants lors des tournois de l'année dernière, en se faisant laminer par la majorité des équipes ; c'était chose faite, il ne risque pas de l'oublier. Surtout alors que Serin n'avait rien d'un club de basket crédible, solidement implanté sur sa réputation, on frôlait davantage l'attroupement de joyeux personnages bricolé en catastrophe. Qu'ils aient acquis des nouveaux membres motivés ne comptait pas à la facture finale, avec Kise à leurs côtés, Kaijo devait s'imposer sans difficulté et remporter le match, il suffisait de ne pas lâcher l'ace de Seirin du regard, un bourrin à l'air pataud…

Ils avaient brillamment perdu, mis en péril par l'association d'un duo aussi curieux que efficace : Kagami l'ace et Kuroko, ancien joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles et accessoirement partenaire de Kise. Leur blond ne s'était pas montré pudique sur le sujet, les bassinant sur sa relation avec le joueur, usant d'adjectifs grandiloquents ; tous moins crédibles les uns que les autres. Lui-même n'avait pas été tant surpris de l'actuelle froideur dont avait fait preuve ledit Kuroko envers leur ace, répondant poliment sans jamais sombrer dans l'inutile émotivité. Usant de cette situation comme d'un enseignement, plutôt que de chaleureuses retrouvailles, Kasamatsu devait reconnaître qu'il y avait beaucoup de justesse dans les affirmations du fragile joueur. Le basket demeurait un sport d'équipe, nul intérêt ne pouvait être tiré de s'y complaire seul.

 _Lui et l'ace frustre de Seirin formaient définitivement un binôme équilibré. Cela promettait._

Kise en était ressorti durement chahuté, digérant sa première déconvenue sur le paquet lustré, chat échaudé ne craint pas l'eau froide. Mon Dieu, le sale gosse avait même pleuré pour ça. En tant que Capitaine de leur équipe, il s'était appliqué à son rôle, mettant de côté tout ce qui pouvait terriblement lui déplaire chez ce blond crétin, et idiot et insolent ; improvisant son texte et les mots étaient venus aisément. Faisant abstraction du fait que celui-ci avait le plaisir de le ridiculiser quotidiennement, ne manquant jamais une occasion parfaite, son venin s'affirmant toujours si efficace à l'atteindre. Kasamatsu le laissait couler, aussi parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que sur le terrain, Kise avait pris goût à l'obéissance, fermant sa gueule pour suivre ses directives sans puériles protestations, comme il appréciait de le faire auparavant.

Alors il l'avait frappé, un coup de genou bien senti.

« Cesse de chialer parce que tu perds _pour une fois_ , ça m'énerve ! Profites-en plutôt pour rajouter un nouveau terme dans ton dictionnaire de prétentieux : r-e-v-a-n-c-h-e.

_Je suis désolé. Avait finalement répondu le blond, alors qu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans les vestiaires désertés. Kurokocchi voit ce genre de choses mieux que moi, je regardais encore trop mes pieds. »

Kasamatsu s'applique à ranger ses affaires imbibées de sueur dans son sac de sport, les pliant hâtivement. Sa serviette humide autour de la nuque, il s'occupe ainsi ; sèche distraitement ses cheveux de temps à autre lorsqu'une goutte glisse désagréable dans sa gorge, tout en prêtant une oreille attentive aux paroles embarrassées de son ace. Il ne peut s'empêcher de hausser les épaules à celle-ci, ignorant du regard affamé que leur jette le blond, charmé par leur solidité apparente, indubitablement charmé.

« Depuis quand t'inquiètes-tu de me déplaire ? Relève machinalement le Capitaine, sans réelle amertume davantage animé par une curiosité certaine face à l'évidence hésitation de son interlocuteur –pourtant habituellement brillant, dans ses dérobades verbales. N'es-tu pas celui qui te plaignait de supporter notre équipe ? La défaite te rendrait-elle finalement humble ?

_Ce n'est pas très gentil, Senpaï. Proteste le blond. Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de courir le matin ? »

Kasamatsu s'immobilise aussitôt sa serviette dans les mains, pris de court par ce revirement soudain de sujet et la gravité inattendue que prennent les traits de Kise.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Temporise-t-il.

_Dites-moi pourquoi. » Rétorque l'autre.

Cela n'a rien de compliqué, de détourner les yeux en prétendant que le blond n'existe plus. Il reporte ailleurs son volatile intérêt, se concentre à récupérer ses affaires, ce qui traîne encore. Il ne tient pas à oublier quelque chose aujourd'hui, cela impliquerait de retourner au vestiaire plus tard, il n'avait pas le courage pour. Pas après leur inattendue défaite, même si tout ça ne comptait que pour un match d'entraînement. Demain serait une journée autrement plus agréable, sans retournement de situation, ni de présence ostensible de son ace. Fallait-il que celui-là soit toujours au courant de tout, réclamant capricieusement à découvrir le reste. Kasamatsu n'était pas d'humeur, ses doigts vinrent trouver quelques mèches, en estimant l'humidité, pressé d'avoir la tacite autorisation de quitter les lieux.

« Capitaine. » Insiste Kise, envahissant son espace vitale.

Son ace ne fait aucun geste vers lui, sans doute doit-il lire dans la raideur de sa posture qu'un contact appuyé serait au-delà des limites. Ils ne se touchent jamais que lorsqu'il le frappe, le blond le sait parfaitement. Il s'approche mais reste hors de portée, se penche à mi-chemin. Kasamatsu ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit se sentir honteux de cette élégance, les onze centimètres qui les séparent ne se résolvent pas toujours en levant la tête.

« Recommençons, cette fois je viendrai avec vous. » Affirme son interlocuteur stupide.

Il se retint de répliquer furieusement à cette provocation, s'enfonce dans le silence alors que l'acidité sinistre accumule dans sa gorge des paquets infects. A quoi bon, quand il avait fini par se résigner. Il ne disposait ni de talent, ni de capacités hors-normes, il n'était qu'un simple joueur de basket comme il en existait nombreux autres sur cette fichue planète. Il avait renoncé aux rêves idiots, à ces vains objectifs qui occupaient autrefois son esprit, cultivant le naïf espoir au fond de lui de devenir professionnel. Cela n'arriverait jamais, Kasamatsu avait allégé son entraînement quotidien, gardant ce temps, le rentabilisant davantage dans ses devoirs. Une réorientation qu'il avait gardé pour lui, sans en faire part à qui que ce soit. Et maintenant, Kise s'amenait avec ses foutus yeux pour affirmer le contraire, la charmante ironie ne manquait pas de piquer un peu.

« Je rentre. Tu me rendras les clefs la prochaine fois.

_J'ai une impression de déjà-vu… » S'amuse le blond, réceptionnant le trousseau avec aisance.

Kasamatsu marmonne entre ses dents, ronchonne ; plus dans la démonstration que autre chose. Son stupide ace ne s'en inquiète pas, habitué de ce genre d'humeurs chatouilleuses de la part de son aîné. Il marque un élan vers lui, sa main libre s'élève maladroitement, ses doigts trouvent l'épaisseur encore trempée. Kise joue la déclaration de guerre ainsi, prétend un sourire expérimenté sur ses lèvres. Le mouvement taquin n'est pas à l'aise, provoque autant chez l'un que l'autre un doute inconfortable, qu'aucun d'eux ne veut creuser.

« Je crois que je pourrais prendre goût à perdre avec vous, Capitaine. »

Kasamatsu rougit violemment, s'échappe, rattrapant son sac au passage, ses pas sont précipités vers la sortie la plus proche. Qu'il ne peut malgré tout s'empêcher de se retourner brièvement, un instant. Kise apparaît tellement sincère qu'il s'y laisserait presque prendre, à rester ici, poursuivre leur conversation. Sauf que Kise ne s'embarrasse pas de franchise ni de prévenance, le blond ne s'avère jamais satisfait qu'en le piétinant chaque fois. Alors sans nulle autre impromptue hésitation, il referme la porte et s'éloigne.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson de Novembre, juste à temps. (Le poisson d'Octobre a fini entre les canines de mon chat, désolée...)  
_

 _Merci.  
_


	8. Echauffement

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 17: 47**

* * *

Leurs respirations chaotiques tranchent l'atmosphère matinale avec la rigueur d'un métronome, celle de son Capitaine s'emballe fort, un peu trop. L'homme subit cet exercice plus qu'il n'y participe sciemment, remettre le pied à l'étrier ne doit pas être chose évidente. Kise ne peut comprendre une telle notion, il n'a jamais peiné en rien. Toute cette tension musculaire dans des jambes devenues capricieuses le trouble assez… Qu'il se félicite intérieurement de ne pas avoir hésité à se glisser jusqu'au dernier rang, la souffrance de Kasamatsu méritait un recul certain. Notant les raideurs de ces poings, combien les ongles courts s'enfoncent dans cette chair et tentent de contenir. Son aîné serre les dents, ni plainte, ni complainte ; il s'acharne.

Lui jubilait, osant à peine croire qu'il était finalement parvenu à convaincre le caractère de têtu de suivre ses conseils. Pour une fois que son Capitaine avait accepté d'entendre raison, rentrant les crocs et piétinant sa fierté. Un revirement que Kise avait provoqué volontairement au cours d'un entraînement, encourageant son aîné au duel lors des étirements, une petite démonstration qui sous les yeux de tous avaient viré à l'humiliation. Sans remord le blond avait épuisé son adversaire, prenant soin de l'évincer élégamment, moqueur et poussant dans ses retranchements le brutal leader.

Kise n'était pas infantile au point d'ignorer les raisons du relâchement de Kasamatsu. Il lui avait fallu un peu, de patience et de temps d'observation pour comprendre mais les choses avaient fini par devenir compréhensibles. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus de la première fois, qu'un membre de la Cour des Miracles dégoûtait un joueur du basket… Auparavant, il ne s'était jamais inquiété de pareilles conséquences, c'était le problème d'autres. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il menait son propre Capitaine au chômage chimérique. Il s'était rendu compte qu'aussi mauvais pouvait être celui-ci il n'avait aucun désir à le voir résigner ses efforts. Pourtant, Kasamatsu n'était pas bon, ne possédait pas de signature sur le terrain, son jeu était même scolaire. Ordonné.

 _Cet homme n'avait rien pour lui._

Alors il avait blessé volontairement, énoncé la réalité des faits telle qu'elle se trouvait être. Sentant presque, un élan de culpabilité serrer sa gorge, face au visage décomposé de son aîné. Appréciant la dignité splendide dont il avait fait preuve, son Capitaine, relevant la tête ; prétendument intouchable. Sans rougir de son impuissance, même sous les regards de pitié de ses pairs, Kasamatsu s'était accroché au défi, délaissant ses vœux pitoyables de retenu. Il y avait eu un éclat étourdissant dans ses yeux, Kise en avait oublié le ballon. Son adversaire s'était saisi de sa chance, se précipitant sur le panier pour ouvrir son score.

« Venez courir avec moi, demain matin, Senpaï. »

Cette phrase, il l'avait répété dès lors, à chacun de leur entraînement, en ouverture, comme en dessert. Avec légèreté, récoltant des haussements d'épaule, des froncements de sourcils ou de l'ignorance glaciale, il avait persisté à sa tâche, étrangement persuadé de sa justesse. En se disant qu'il pouvait bien rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son Capitaine, pour toutes les leçons qu'il percutait violement à son crâne, radotant. L'importance d'une équipe, l'effort qui rendait le triomphe plus satisfaisant encore, ce genre de principes, Kise commençait à les assimiler auprès de ses coéquipiers bruyants et sympathiques. Aussi parce qu'il se nourrissait de l'attention des autres, le blond ne parvenait pas à réagir autrement qu'à la rendre, surtout lorsqu'elle s'avérait sincère. Il ne se forçait en rien pour Asari-chan, le reste de sa classe comme ceux qui l'accompagnaient sur le terrain ; la chasuble bleue lui plaisait chaque jour, un peu plus.

Et Kasamatsu, au milieu de tout ça, était leur Capitaine coincé et pointilleux. Kise ne pouvait pas le voir autre que sous cette domination, un type emmerdeur professionnel qui appréciait particulièrement de lui rajouter dizaines de tours de terrain quand il l'estimait nécessaire. Pas assez talentueux, et le blond lui en voulait beaucoup pour cela, parce que souvent il repensait à cette synergie évidente entre Kuroko et Kagami. Assez jaloux de voir son partenaire d'antan préférer l'appui d'un autre plutôt que ses capacités incroyables : le laissant seul avec son aîné démuni qui ne serait jamais capable de le rejoindre sur la plus haute marche. Ce n'était pas avec Kasamatsu qu'il allait un jour, oser prétendre un tel niveau de complicité…

Cette déconvenue dont avait fait preuve son Capitaine, face à son manque d'implication, lui commençait à la comprendre. _J'ai besoin de toi pour jouer_ , il en était venu à adopter les mêmes mots. Ironie du sort, ils partageaient à contrecœur cette même reconnaissance de l'autre, tout en se sachant à des années-lumière. Depuis, que Kise s'était appliqué à revêtir le numéro un de Kaijo, il s'était condamné à un poste où le but du jeu se résumait à demeurer hors de portée. Cela valait autant pour ses adversaires que Kasamatsu ; ils ne jouaient pas ensemble, l'un avec l'autre. Le blond évoluait sous les ordres de son aîné. Et il n'enviait rien à ses camarades de terrain, ne ressentait ni solitude, ni dépit à se retrouver seul en avant, pour dribbler.

Dire qu'autrefois il avait celui qui ralentissait ses pairs, le plus faible d'entre tous. Voilà qu'il désespérait face à l'absolutisme de son talent, pestant pour une fois de ne pas être honorablement banal. Libre de ne pas rechercher, en chaque instant, la perfection, libre de ne pas réussir, de pouvoir baisser les bras comme avait osé le faire son aîné sans le reconnaître. Libre d'être reconnu pour ces rares victoires et non banalisé au milieu de cette incessante gloire. D'évoluer dans le même espace que tous les autres, d'oublier toute l'amertume qu'avait pu lui inspirer sa place dans la Génération des Miracles.

De pouvoir admirer sincèrement cet homme qui courrait, à deux mètres devant lui. Sans avoir à s'y forcer de toutes les manières qui soient, parce qu'il fallait admettre qu'il le méritait. Kise n'était pas de ceux qui s'agenouillent, devant la première tentative d'autorité venue. Il n'avait jamais tu son ego face à des personnalités comme celles des autres Miracles, ni face à Aomine, ni face à Akashi –pourtant ce dernier savait parfaitement cultiver le mythe glacial, de sa maîtrise absolue des matchs. Alors si aujourd'hui, il s'était résolu à accorder sa pleine confiance à son nouveau Capitaine, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Non, ce n'était pas pour rien.

« T'es lent, Kise ! » Grogne Kasamatsu, son souffle haché vacillant.

Malgré l'épuisement, son aîné est en train d'accélérer sous son nez, fait mine de le distancier. Lui songe, _que tes jambes tremblent, Senpaï. Je ne vous ai pas emmené pour que vous cessiez de prendre soin de vous._ Le blond n'en dit pas davantage à voix haute, il commence à connaître la pudeur curieuse de son Capitaine, combien celui-ci cache cette timidité charmante sous une couche épaisse de mauvaise foi. Alors il le suit, se presse sur ses traces, reporte à plus tard son changement d'orientation.

Kise a une passion nouvelle pour la spéléologie.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson de Décembre, celui-ci est conciliant. Profitons-en.  
_

 _Merci.  
_


	9. Pause Déjeuner

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 18 : 00**

* * *

« Vous pourriez mettre davantage du vôtre, Senpaï ! J'ai quand même annulé mon rendez-vous avec Asari-chan pour vous… Heureusement que cette jeune fille est adorable. »

Kasamatsu n'en répond rien, son attention pleinement attelée au difficile décodage des prix affichés, pestant contre l'utilisation inopportune des plus hautes étagères qui se trouvent chaque fois hors de portée de sa vision. Il se démenait maladroitement : se hissant sur l'extrême bout de la pointe de ses orteils, se tortillant en tous sens, la tête levée en vain. Le Capitaine tique à peine à ce prénom inconnu, distraitement, pourquoi l'autre idiot évoquait-il cette Arashi-chan quelconque, sous son nez ? Qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir aussitôt la bouche d'exaspération :

« Non, mais tu as vu ? Acheter du crabe est devenu tellement cher ! »

Bon, peut-être pas. Mais c'était quoi cette blague désagréable, il devait envisager de demander un emprunt à la banque maintenant, pour satisfaire les exigences de son estomac ?

« Senpaï, vous êtes sérieux ? Ronchonne Kise, serrant leur cabas entre ses doigts. Je suis en train de vous parler de la chance que vous avez de me voir malgré tout, aujourd'hui, et vous, vous jouez les ménagères de quarante ans ?

_Mais, tu as vu ? Rétorque le Capitaine, secouant une boîte devant le visage naïf de son ace. Ce n'est qu'une portion de cent-quatre-vingts malheureux grammes ! On croirait rêver… »

Kasamatsu considère le bien qui tient sans difficulté dans sa main avec un évident désarroi, oublieux du petit kombini où ils se trouvent ainsi tous les deux, à faire les courses ensemble. L'heure du repas est avancée sur l'unique horloge des lieux restreints : midi passé pour un Dimanche bien entamé que le Capitaine doit passer seul jusque tard le soir. Ses parents sont en déplacement professionnel, partis en quête de nouvelles fleurs, d'un second fournisseur. Ils se trouvent actuellement à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, laissant la maison à leur fils aîné sans crainte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle chose arrivait. Lui avait eu envie de crabe…

« Prenez autre chose, le thon se cuisine tout aussi facilement. Conseille plutôt Kise, préférant ainsi prévenir l'incident diplomatique ridicule. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez réclamé aussi soudainement ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger quoi que ce soit, moi-même, je prévoyais d'emmener Asari-chan.

_Kise… Soupire alors le Capitaine, évoquant l'évidence. Une tarte au thon n'est pas une tarte au crabe. »

 _Sérieusement._

Kasamatsu vint agiter de nouveau la boîte sous le nez de son interlocuteur, inconscient d'encourager chez ce dernier une jalousie irrévocable envers les crustacés décapodes comestibles. Le Capitaine reconnaissait avoir agi par impulsion irréfléchie, face à sa solitude soudaine et celle combinée du réfrigérateur. Qu'il s'était un peu trop habitué à se faire servir quotidiennement dans cette maison par sa mère, animé de bonne résolution, il s'était décidé enfin à assumer jusqu'au bout son statut éphémère de célibataire. Sauf qu'il ne possédait pour la cuisine pas plus de naturel talent qu'il n'en avait pour le basket, et il avait beau être un fils raisonnable, correctement éduqué, cela n'empêchait pas les plaintes de son ventre de se faire entendre. Lui exigeait la nourriture promise et Kasamatsu n'était nullement d'humeur à lui déplaire.

« Le niveau de votre discussion est terriblement primaire, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte ?

_Je saurai m'en remettre, Kise. Rétorque aussitôt son aîné, pesant le pour et le contre.

_Je tenais tout de même à vous le faire remarquer, Senpaï. »

Kasamatsu avait toujours eu un rapport affectueux avec ses repas, sans en abuser pour autant. Ce n'était pas de la gourmandise, il appréciait de manger correctement. Se contenter de réchauffer un instantané pour ce midi, ne lui inspirait qu'une méchante répulsion, l'aveu évident d'un cuisant échec auquel il ne voulait pas se résoudre, même seul à table. Même si tant qu'à faire, avoir un hôte se révélait agréable.

Comme semblant percevoir le cours de ses pensées, son ace se tendit alors :

« Ne me dites pas que vous imaginiez au passage me recruter comme cuisinier ? Proteste-t-il, avec véhémence. Je ne suis pas votre ami à ce point, vous en avez conscience ?

_Et bien, vu l'entrain que tu mets à me rendre visite de manière absolument inopinée le Samedi, dans le seul objectif avoué de me voir derrière un comptoir jouer les fleuristes, je pensais que ce léger décalage organisationnel ne serait pas une si déplaisante nouvelle. Commenta distraitement Kasamatsu, tournant la boîte entre ses doigts. Après tout, je saurai me rappeler de ton initiative bienveillante à sa juste valeur.

_Je veux au moins un bouquet alors… »

Conciliant, le Capitaine haussa des épaules :

« Ce genre de choses peut se négocier. »

Puis se tournant vers les étagères, il entreprit de prendre des boîtes supplémentaires, non sans se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds habitués à l'exercice. Quelques instants de bataille acharnée avant que Kise ne vienne l'aider à cette tâche ingrate, le corps longiligne se collant dangereusement au sien dans un remake bon marché de mauvaises comédies romantiques occidentales. Kasamatsu ne relève pas sur le moment, la curiosité est la plus forte. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les plaintes sonores de son ventre ne le rappellent à l'ordre, il décoche un coup de coude retardataire et s'amuse de la réaction douloureuse de son ace. Au passage, son regard tombe dans le cabas, vérifie la présence si précieuse de cette charmante nourriture.

« Trois boîtes seulement seront suffisantes ? S'inquiète-t-il, avec insistance.

_Oui. Le rassure Kise, étonnamment patient. Nous devons néanmoins penser à la pâte et aux œufs.

_Ils sont dans le rayon voisin, viens. »

Le Capitaine prend naturellement les rênes de la situation, menant leur expédition dans l'allée la plus proche de celle qu'ils occupaient depuis un moment, maintenant. Les courses sont ainsi rapidement achevées, ils n'ignorent rien de la surveillance appliquée du propriétaire du kombini qui face à leur comportement ouvertement expressif, ne les lâche pas un seul instant des yeux. Le passage à la caisse équivaut à une visite médicale approfondie, Kasamatsu paye la facture sans broncher, s'en étonnant presque.

Bientôt, ils sortent l'un derrière l'autre ; Kise insistant à porter leurs maigres affaires. Un sacrifice curieux que le Capitaine ne relève pas non plus. Ils prennent le chemin de la maison ensemble sans réelle précipitation, pour une fois l'aîné fait taire ses révoltes primaires affamées. Un unique sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsque son ace reprend alors la parole, sa voix sonnant presque embarrassée :

« Vous êtes effrayant quand vous avez faim. »

Kasamatsu ne relève pas non plus, encore.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Mi-Poisson de mi-Décembre à l'occasion des Fêtes de fin d'année. Toutes mes excuses aux réels amateurs de tarte au crabe qui se seraient senti floués au cours de cet écrit._

 _Merci.  
_


	10. Dribble

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 20 : 31**

* * *

Kasamatsu ne frappe que lui ; son Capitaine est intraitable sur la question. Chaque fois est l'occasion pour les foudres divines de s'abattre sur son malheureux crâne, épargnant tout le reste autour. Cela valait aussi pour l'équipe entière, excepté lui fatalement : envers les plus jeunes membres, comme ses camarades de classe, le brun se révélait davantage conciliant qu'il ne l'était avec lui. Kise prend son mal en patience, se persuade d'accorder du temps. Plus il semble se rapprocher de son aîné, plus celui-ci se révèle exigeant. Au point que l'ace ne sait plus vraiment, si tous les deux, ils avancent quelque part, depuis le début.

Son Capitaine a une personnalité complexe, loin du cliché qu'il avait cru percevoir le jour de leur rencontre. Il y a une surprenante inconsciente retenue chez le brun. S'il devait creuser, Kise hésiterait entre une humilité certaine ou une intransigeance personnelle. Kasamatsu lui inspirait un cavalier de l'époque Heian vêtu de son ô-yoroi, partant au front, animé d'une placide résolution. Sous les couches de fer, rien ne peut seulement prétendre deviner la fragile émotivité de cet homme ; qui dissimulait le reste par des élans furieux, sur-jouant la figure d'autorité.

Son aîné était dur avec lui et Kise ne sait plus s'il doit ce traitement à son talent naturel, ou s'il doit remettre en cause la nature houleuse de leur relation. Même en cet instant, alors qu'ils achevaient leur habituel entraînement sous couvert de la fin d'après-midi, l'ace s'interrogeait encore. Il voit le Capitaine interagir avec d'autres, adresser un sourire prononcé à Moriyama et Kobori, songe qu'il n'a jamais vu quelque chose de pareil apparaître dans les traits si capricieux de Kasamatsu, pour lui. Certes, il ne prétend pas le connaître depuis plusieurs années, mais Kise s'arme de sagesse. Tous les deux, ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble et non uniquement en semaine. Lui s'est déjà invité chez le brun et ce dernier en a fait de même : ses parents n'ont pas taraudé d'éloges envers cet ami soudain, sorti de nulle part, à l'éducation irréprochable. Quant à ses sœurs aînées, elles avaient paru intarissables, appréciant de faire finalement la connaissance d'un membre de son équipe de basket.

Ils s'entraînent aussi, jamais avec le ballon en-dehors des sessions officielles. Kise poussait son aîné, motivant ce dernier pour ses heures supplémentaires de renforcement musculaire. C'était l'occasion de discuter moins, d'être en contact autrement que par les coups, de souligner la progression. Il ne ménageait pas ses efforts surtout, toujours en quête du compliment inexistant dans la bouche de Kasamatsu. Une ignorance entêtée qu'il subissait, serrant alors les dents pour lancer les représailles, décrédibilisant l'amélioration physique apparente de son meneur. Celui-ci ne le fuyait jamais, soutenant son regard et ses remarques désobligeantes sans sourciller. Son Capitaine n'hésitait pas à le reprendre, ne modérant rien de ses propos, sa bouche ne s'ouvrait que sur des reproches. Au final, lui se retrouvait à la frontière, partagé entre la déception de ne mériter que réprimandes, et la satisfaction de savoir le seul à animer si vivement ce visage retenu.

Kasamatsu ne frappe que lui ; ces contacts furtifs et douloureux, il ne les partage avec personne si ce n'est lui et uniquement lui. Kise n'a jamais peiné pour rien, la difficulté a cette saveur particulière sur ses lèvres. Il n'envisage ni de perdre, ni de renoncer à leur affrontement. Il a rarement senti cet intérêt sincère pour autre chose que Kuroko, les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles et lui-même. Son mépris aveugle s'était transformé avec le temps, en une attention appliquée qu'il n'expliquait pas vraiment, similaire à ce qu'il avait ressenti en se faisant chaque fois écrasé par Aomine, de nombreux échecs qui avaient provoqué son attirance pour le basket.

Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir établi un quelconque semblant de relation amicale avec le joueur vantard et prétentieux. Il n'avait pas cherché à le faire, fuyant l'insupportable caractère à toutes jambes. Quel revirement de situation des années plus tard, voilà qu'il courrait à toutes jambes derrière son Capitaine, persuadé de la justesse de sa démarche. Troublé par la manière dont leurs caractères se confrontent quotidiennement, l'étincelle ainsi obtenue s'apparente à un départ de feu malhonnête.

« Kise, sois un peu concentré, veux-tu ? La séance est terminée, tu comptes planter la tente pour la nuit ? »

 _Et un reproche, un…_

L'ace se frotte la nuque, feignant un quelconque embarras vaguement poli ; Kasamatsu n'est pas dupe.

« Tes passes manquaient de dextérité, prêtes-y davantage attention. Poursuit son aîné, absolument intraitable. Leurs réceptions ne sont pas évidentes, nous perdons du temps. »

 _Et de deux._

Kise se retint de répliquer puérilement : et les vôtres sont mille fois pires. Il inspire, considère le ballon qui se trouve dans ses mains et la proximité de son Capitaine. Les autres membres sont déjà dans le vestiaire, en train de se changer ; l'ace ne savait pas quoi faire de sa soirée. Ajustant ses mains plus soigneusement que d'habitude, la sphère est projetée un peu sèchement sur Kasamatsu, celui-ci la rattrape dans un bruit mat. Aucun commentaire ne franchit sa bouche pour cette offensive curieuse, son regard acier ne voit que lui en cet instant, Kise jubile.

« Justement, Senpaï, vous devriez m'aider en restant un peu. J'ai besoin d'un partenaire. »

Le brun semble hésiter un bref moment, le sourire de l'ace s'élargit davantage. Il sait à quel point, ce dernier ne lui refuse jamais ses réclamations de prolongation. Même si habituellement, ils le faisaient pour la course, Kise ne se souvient pas avoir joué seul à seul avec son aîné, depuis très longtemps. Celui-ci se fend finalement d'un geste de la tête, paraissant chasser cette proposition, et la réponse qui va avec n'est pas celle qu'il prévoyait :

« Non, désolé. Je dois rentrer assez tôt ce soir, pour le magasin. »

Kise ne sait pas si le mensonge est vrai, il réceptionne la passe de Kasamatsu machinalement.

« Si tu veux rester quand même, je peux te laisser les clefs mais n'oublie pas de me les rendre comme la dernière fois s'il te plaît… » Achève le brun, tirant les concernées d'une poche de son short.

 _Et de trois._

Son Capitaine lui tend le précieux bien, distraitement il récupère. Les mains pleines et voilà, que son aîné file. Kise considère les lieux étonnamment vastes alors qu'il s'y trouve seul. La brillance médicale des lumières lui renvoie à la figure l'entièreté muette de sa déconvenue. En bruit de fond, il perçoit le brouhaha confus de ses équipiers dans le vestiaire ; soupire de son côté, teste la résonance curieuse de sa plainte dans le vide. Face aux gradins désertés, sa représentation sonne pitoyable.

Lui accuse le refus inattendu, se demande si Kasamatsu s'est enfin rendu compte du traitement privilégié qui était le sien. Peut-être son aîné avait-il décidé de remettre les choses à leur place, de le remettre lui, à sa place. Ou si l'excuse s'avère crédible, Kise ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir d'autres choses à faire que de passer du temps, avec lui. Ce serait l'occasion de penser à lui, de passer à l'agence pour une fois…

Si Kasamatsu était l'honorable cavalier, il avait le sentiment de jouer sa femme éplorée ; regardant partir, un peu délaissée par ce dos méprisant qui ne se retournait jamais.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Un véritable miraculé que ce Poisson de Janvier que j'envisageais croqué par les impitoyables examens. Celui de Février frétille déjà.  
_

 _Merci.  
_

* * *

Ami(e) Guest, j'ai été particulièrement touchée par ton rappel à l'ordre. Au point finalement, de reprendre ce chapitre amorcé est de le finir d'une traite ce soir. Je m'excuse d'avoir joué sur ta patience, et j'espère sincèrement que tu apprécieras l'évolution de leur relation. Je ne suis pas une grande romantique, mais j'aime prendre le temps de construire les choses, d'où certainement ces aspects un peu dérangeants. Je m'appuie sur la très mauvaise première impression que Kasamatsu et Kise ont l'un sur l'autre.

Mais l'espoir est permis. (Merci encore de cet élan de motivation bienvenu.)


	11. Premier Point

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 27 : 11**

* * *

« Hayakawa, rends-moi mon masque ! »

La voix de Kobori s'élève haut dans le ciel azuré impeccable, le rire qui lui répond immédiatement apporte un sentiment estival apaisant, à cette idyllique composition naturelle. Kasamatsu écoutait bien distraitement les rires et cris de ses camarades ; toute son attention limitée à la seule vue des vagues, qu'il avait été le premier à ôter aussitôt ses chaussures, afin d'apprécier la texture brûlante du sable sous ses pieds aveugles. La mer s'étendait à l'horizon en tache mouvante et colorée qui ravissait son cœur d'une satisfaction évidente. Distrait, il n'avait pas songé à contenir son apparent plaisir de coexister ainsi avec l'espace fantasmé, se saoulant de ce spectacle enchanteur qui étranglait sa gorge d'une émotion vivace.

 _Wow…_

Déterminé à ne pas gâcher son occasion précieuse, le Capitaine s'était rapidement délesté de ses affaires ; le sac qu'il portait à l'épaule avait chu pesamment dans le sable. Ils s'étaient arrêtés sur une butte proche, que les flots n'effleuraient qu'en imperceptibles murmures. Kasamatsu avait remercié les investigateurs de cette sortie imprévue, en la personne de Kobori et de Moriyama. A croire que ces deux-là se révélaient plus observateurs qu'il ne l'estimait, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait eu envie d'organiser un pareil Samedi, avec son équipe. Se saisissant ainsi de ce parfait prétexte, de cette bonne excuse pour remettre les pieds ici quand ses parents avortaient sciemment chacune de leur discussion à ce sujet.

Hayakawa s'était jeté à l'eau le premier : quittant ses couches vestimentaires les unes après les autres, l'élan impudique avait abandonné son vestiaire dans le sable puis courant à pleine jambe, une protestation bruyante quant à la température de l'eau, davantage printanière, avait salué son plongeon. Une démonstration brillante moquée par la majorité de leur groupe, Kasamatsu s'était assis distraitement à même le sable, croisant ses jambes sous lui. Allant à suivre des yeux les activités de ses camarades, Kobori et Moriyama rejoignant rapidement l'explorateur confus. Un jeu s'installant bientôt entre eux, qui consistait évidemment à noyer ses partenaires. Hayakawa se révélant très doué malgré le niveau sonore de ses provocations, hurlant à la trahison alors que les deux s'associaient finalement contre son despotisme dangereux.

« Viens le chercher toi-même, Kobori ! »

Un sourire affectueux était monté aux lèvres de Kasamatsu, face à cette représentation comique irrésistible. Il était demeuré abandonné dans sa position, se laissant aller davantage en arrière, profitant pour une fois de la taille de Kise dont l'ombre le protégeait en partie du soleil harassant.

« Ils sont irrécupérables… » Souffle-t-il, fermant les yeux un instant.

L'odeur iodée envahit aussitôt ses sens, amène à sa conscience nostalgique quelques souvenirs brillants qu'il range avec le reste ; comme il n'a pas plus d'attention pour ce regret de n'être pas venu avant, sous-estimant ce réel manque, au fond de sa poitrine. Le plus important est qu'il est là, à ce moment précis. Profitant du beau temps et de la folle énergie contagieuse de ses pairs, songeant qu'il ne serait pas contre rejoindre les trois imbéciles heureux, qui là-bas, s'agitent dans une véritable tempête de bruits d'éclaboussures. Plus tard.

« Tu n'es pas mieux, Yukio. »

Lorsque Kasamatsu ouvre les yeux, la main de Kise recouvre toujours la sienne. Présence envahissante dont il note la couleur artificiellement bronzée pour les shootings, cette différence de taille entre eux qui s'exprimait jusque dans la longueur de leurs doigts. Lui considère cette démonstration de force affirmée, la manière dont elle est venue à s'imposer, pas tellement complètement, leurs mains se recouvrent plutôt en partie, son ace ne cherche pas un seul instant à la posséder davantage. Il ne resserre pas au creux de sa paume, il reste inerte au-dessus. Son épiderme plus sombre tranche nettement sur sa propre blancheur ; quelque chose cogne douloureusement dans sa poitrine, allant à s'emballer. Il ne sait pas si c'est du dégoût, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été tenu un jour, une autre main que celle de sa mère, dans ses jeunes années.

 _De toute façon, ils ne se tiennent pas la main._

Kise a le regard fixé sur la mer et ses habitants, il n'a pas tourné une seule fois les yeux vers lui. Il apprécie à juste titre cette indifférence dans le geste, Kasamatsu ne sait pas vraiment ce qui se trouve sur son visage. Dégoût ou embarras sincère, il préfère creuser la question intérieurement, épargner à cet autre l'avalanche de mots qui tourne dans son esprit erratique. Si ce crétin voulait sa peau, il était bien parti pour l'avoir.

« Kise, Kasamatsu, vous comptez passer la nuit ici ? » Hurle alors Moriyama, moqueur.

L'ironie inconfortable de leur actuelle situation décolle désagréablement leurs mains suantes. L'ace se relève le premier, prenant appui dans le sable et lui-même prend un malin plaisir à balayer cette tentative. Le coup part au quart de tour, droit dans les mollets odieusement bronzés. Kasamatsu ne retient pas sa force, se défoule ; qu'il tend une main compatissante à sa victime, l'aidant à se redresser. Ses ongles s'enfoncent un peu plus profondément dans la chair accueillante avec une satisfaction sans égale, Kise serre les dents. Ce petit crétin le regarde pour de bon, ses yeux le fusillant face à une pareille brutalité soudaine.

Kasamatsu s'explique gracieusement :

« Il me semblait t'avoir appris à t'exprimer plus poliment envers tes aînés.

_Veuillez m'excuser, Capitaine.

_J'espère ne pas avoir à me répéter, à l'avenir. » Crache-t-il.

Raisonnable, Kise acquiesce docilement et baisse les yeux. Ils rejoignent Kobori, Moriyama et Hayakawa que la mer trempe littéralement, de la tête aux pieds. Kasamatsu devant et l'ace sur ses pas, les sourires dérident les plis glacés de leurs visages. Comme si de rien n'était, l'un et l'autre assure leur rôle avec aisance, s'adressent poliment la parole et se renvoient les plaisanteries de leurs camarades. Le crétin blond paraît définitivement heureux et enjoué, à des mille de cet autre muet et possessif. Le reste de la journée file, seul le ciel en témoigne. Leur petit groupe reste longuement dans l'eau, à chahuter gentiment, jusqu'aux premiers horaires du soir qui envisagent le retour.

Lorsqu'ils se rhabillent, Kise le bouffe définitivement du regard.

« Nous devrions retourner ici, ensemble. » Vient-il souffler, à son unique égard.

Kasamatsu n'ose pas demander ce qu'implique réellement ce ensemble.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Petit poisson moisinal de Février.  
_

 _Merci._


	12. Stratégie

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 34 : 43  
**

* * *

Kise est un gosse capricieux, parfois lui-même le reconnaît dans un élan de maturité paradoxale. Ce qu'il a pu vouloir, on lui a toujours donné depuis sa naissance. Le blond n'a jamais peiné pour rien, tout s'est toujours précipité entre ses mains. L'initiative et la démarche sont des mots curieux qui sonnent dans sa bouche, sans éveiller un sens à son esprit pourtant brillant ; concepts creux d'autres qui ne sont pas lui. Au final, il s'est désintéressé chaque fois, de ces facilités ainsi présentées à ses pieds. Le frisson de la chasse, sans doute.

Kise _veut_ Kasamatsu. Et le verbe vouloir convient tellement justement à ce qui serre sa poitrine, trouble ainsi sa conscience morale. Qu'il doute et s'interroge, philosophe sur la possession d'un être vivant. Kise veut une guitare et il l'aura. Kise veut une voiture télécommandée et il l'aura. Kise veut sa place au sein de la Génération des Miracles et il l'aura. Kise veut Kasamatsu, mais il ne sait pas comment y prétendre. Et le principal concerné n'est pas conciliant avec lui, se débat, mord et crache à sa figure.

 _Il ne ronronnait définitivement pas, non plus._

Pire, il recule depuis quelques semaines. Alors Kise a pris peur ; sur cette plage. Un instant, il a pensé, si je ne peux pas l'obtenir, je le prendrai par la force. Son Capitaine prétend ne plus se souvenir de cette véritable impulsion, en démonstration de force puérile. Si Kasamatsu joue, l'ace en fait de même ; martèle ses intentions, guette chez cet autre le mouvement de recul prévisible, la prise de conscience. Ses yeux dégringolent souvent et apprennent avec la maladresse d'un débutant : inélégante invasion que son aîné subit, le feu au visage.

Kise n'a rien oublié du contact de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, fichument banal. Il s'attendait à une honte quelconque traduite par une impression inconfortable de l'épiderme râpeux. Kasamatsu n'est pas doux sous sa main et ses doigts, nullement et il sent fort, la sueur et le reste. Kasamatsu a des poils sombres, une pilosité dense jusqu'à l'arc de ses yeux, et le reste ; Kise imagine. Son Capitaine a pris l'habitude d'arriver le premier dans les vestiaires, une esquive évidente qui le contrarie un peu alors qu'il se sent l'âme d'un explorateur. Une volonté naturelle après tout : en tant que consommateur, vérification de la marchandise s'impose. Il veut savoir pourquoi la peau de Kasamatsu se trouve aussi chaude que la sienne, pourquoi elle lui rappelle ainsi tellement que ce mec est vivant, qu'il respire de la même manière que lui et des milliards d'autres. Ce simple fait le déstabilise complètement.

Kise n'a jamais eu d'animaux à la maison, allergie de ses sœurs oblige. Il n'a jamais connu la responsabilité de s'occuper d'un être vivant, de se montrer digne de cette charge. Le Kasamatsu mange des tartes au crabe, et pas des croquettes. Il ne se laisse pas attraper facilement, alors que lui ne souhaite que l'installer confortablement contre lui, sur ses genoux. Il ne veut pas de câlins et il griffe, jusqu'au sang. Finalement, quand Kise fait l'inventaire, Kasamatsu est moche et pue, et en plus, il n'est pas très gentil. Il pourrait tout aussi bien adopter une autre boule de poils et de plumes et d'écailles, il pourrait mais ce n'est pas vouloir.

Kise, lui, il veut Kasamatsu ; avec ou sans son pelage. Sauf que, Kasamatsu ne veut pas de Kise. Cette vérité le pique un peu, quelque part.

« Tu es certainement trop brusque. Lui avait assuré Asari-chan, alors qu'il lui exposait son désarroi. Ton excitation ne fait que ternir tes bonnes attentions, un animal sensible ne peut qu'être apeuré. Apprends dans un premier temps la base essentielle de son langage, afin qu'il ne se trompe pas sur la nature de tes intentions. La nourriture dans ce cas-là demeure une arme redoutablement efficace, le sentiment de satiété aidant à l'établissement d'une bonne relation entre le maître et son animal. Il finira par venir de lui-même, manger dans ta main ! »

Impressionné par ce déballage d'expérience solide, Kise avait acquiescé ; prenant mentalement des notes. Le passage à une application sur le terrain s'avérait moins évidente que par des paroles. Mais il était motivé par un élan nouveau, qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois de son existence.

« Une fois, _à la rigueur_ , je veux bien… Mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, mes camarades de classe ne cessent de te voir déposer des bentô sur ma table, tous les midis, depuis quelques jours ? »

Kise considère le visage blasé de son Capitaine, au point que celui-ci ne lui crie même pas dessus. Sans aller à le frapper non plus comme il en avait pris la douloureuse habitude. Kasamatsu se tient juste là, face à lui, éloigné par cette distance obstinée qu'il impose, en seul véritable maître de leur rapport de force. L'ace essuie avec patience, ne ronchonne plus contre le comportement difficile de son aîné. Il est déterminé à apprendre pour une fois, obstacle ou non sur sa route.

« Vous avez forci avec la reprise d'un entraînement quotidien, je m'assure seulement que vous ne manquiez de rien, Senpaï. Notre Capitaine doit être au mieux de sa forme, pour le tournoi à venir.

_Quitte à me cuisiner des repas, chaque jour ? »

Kasamatsu se frotte les tempes avec lassitude ; _dubitatif_ songe Kise. L'ace note l'ensemble de la posture ainsi méfiante de son aîné, décrypte dans les gestes inconscients la partition véritable. Même sous sa pesante armure, cet imbécile n'est pas si inaccessible que cela, pas si protégé et neutre, que cela. Les émotions de son Capitaine, il pense commencer à être capable de les voir transparaître autrement. Les mois passés avec lui, avaient trahi la personnalité complexe de Kasamatsu, miette par miette ; ils devaient passer encore plus de temps, ensemble.

Kise ne s'approche pas d'un pas.

« Appréciez plutôt que mes talents culinaires soient à la hauteur de satisfaire votre fin palais. »

Regard intrigué : curiosité évidente du sujet, qui exprime son attention évidente. Encourager ce processus en engageant la conversation quotidienne, orienter la discussion sur un thème porteur et connu. Profiter de cette réelle occasion pour suggérer une sortie, lors du prochain week-end. Procéder sans précipitation. Attention à conserver ses distances instinctives, le sujet doit avoir le sentiment de disposer de son libre-arbitre. Ne pas le braquer surtout, il ne serait que plus difficile de réclamer son attention, la prochaine fois.

« Notre équipe nationale joue les quarts, ce week-end ? » Oriente-t-il plutôt, un sourire aux lèvres.

Question rhétorique, Kasamatsu mord dans l'appât.

« Les Vénézuéliens sont condamnés à rentrer chez eux ! S'exclame aussitôt son Capitaine. Sans leurs piliers défensifs, ils n'ont absolument plus aucune chance de l'emporter !

_Nous ferions mieux de le regarder ensemble, ma mère a prévu un tonkatsu… »

Tentation, Kasamatsu hésitait visiblement.

« Nous en profiterons pour finir le projet en Histoire avant, qu'en pensez-vous ?

_D'accord. Lâche finalement son aîné, rendant les armes. Je rentrerai après. »

Kise retint le _restez dormir avec moi, Senpaï_ qui dévore ses lèvres. Bien trop tôt pour réclamer un tel sacrifice à son Capitaine irascible ; le blond serre les dents, contint cet élan capricieux. Les paroles d'Asari-chan lui reviennent en mémoire, trop brusquement et ses intentions ne seraient accueillies que par la peur et l'inquiétude. Kasamatsu le fuirait, ferait cette fois vingt pas en arrière.

Kise veut l'apprivoiser, sans aucune précipitation.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson en avance de Mars, mes histoires ne prennent jamais les tournants que je leur prévois.  
_

 _Merci. (Et un spécial à l'attention de Hanahime, en espérant maintenir la barre à ta convenance.)  
_


	13. Pénalité

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 34 : 48  
**

* * *

« Je suis contente de l'influence que vous avez sur lui. »

Kasamatsu se fige dans son geste avorté, un dérobage en bonne et due forme de gingembre confit. Il lève les yeux en coupable, mais la mère de Kise ne semble guère s'inquiéter de sa gourmandise. Son visage affable s'accorde un sourire entendu, désigne en secret celui qui se trouve encore sur le canapé et qui lui sert de progéniture officielle. Le Capitaine s'est engagé seul dans la cuisine, profitant d'une pause bienvenue pour rassasier son terrible appétit ; le blond crétin n'a pas semblé comprendre toute l'ampleur de la menace qui planait sur son frigidaire.

L'approbation de cette dame lui laisse un curieux sentiment d'officialisation malvenue. Maintenant la rigueur polie de son éducation, Kasamatsu se plie toutefois en une courbette, son bien volé est fermement serré contre son ventre affamé, le T-shirt trop grand que Kise lui a prêté, trop rouge ; le sien n'avait pas survécu au tonkatsu délicieux, il n'avait pas ménagé ses compliments envers la maîtresse de maison.

« Je pense qu'il en a aussi, sur moi. » Admet-il, diplomatiquement.

Même si dans le fond, il n'en pense pas le moindre mot. Kasamatsu restait Kasamatsu, le sale gosse n'avait ni le droit à la plainte, ni au dépôt de bilan. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas pioulé plus que ça, lorsqu'il est arrivé plus tôt dans la journée afin de terminer ce projet commun en Histoire. Lui, il ordonne et l'autre suit. Point. Lui, il dérobe et l'autre le considère mollement, complètement affalé sur ce canapé trop petit. Un sourire étire les lèvres de Kise, qui semble si affectueux que le Capitaine détourne le regard ailleurs, virant au passage ce mollusque embarrassant.

« Tu es gros. » Jette-t-il au passage, chassant l'individu.

L'autre pouffe, se dévoue à lui faire de la place.

« Senpaï, ne dites pas ça la bouche pleine, s'il vous plaît. »

Kasamatsu s'installe sur le bord du divan, les yeux désormais collés sur l'écran proche où quelques publicités s'étalent encore. Trop vives et colorées, son attention file de nouveau sur le gingembre qui s'impatiente dans son bol placé entre ses jambes. Ses prévisions s'étaient avérées exactes, le Japon menait confortablement contre l'équipe du Vénézuela. Celle-ci avait résisté durant les premières minutes jusqu'à ce que les Japonais marquent coup sur coup, la défense s'était alors complètement effondrée, laissant les supporters vénézuéliens désemparés. Résolus malgré tout à croiser les doigts, leurs espoirs restants reposaient intégralement sur la qualité de l'attaque qui rendait la majorité des points accordés au Japon ; on frôlait tout de même le statut de correction.

Ses pieds le tirant désagréablement, Kasamatsu s'enfonce dans le canapé. Un mollusque de plus rejoint donc cette cohésion paresseuse. Kise réclame le bol qu'il lui tend, distraitement, le match recommence. Le commentateur sportif est en train de parler des statistiques temporaires, on soulève ses jambes pour les tirer en arrière… Un joueur vénézuélien était sorti du terrain, laissant place à son remplaçant. Lui ne croit pas que ce choix stratégique changera quelque chose à la fin inéluctable qui se dessinait. La soirée était décidément excellente, le Japon se qualifiait avec le charme de la victoire écrasante, en demi-finales.

« Kise…

_Vous voulez du gingembre encore ? » S'inquiète son camarade, lui tendant la nourriture.

Une main sur le bol voyageur et l'autre voyage sur la peau de son mollet, son ace ne s'en inquiète pas, de ce point. Etonnamment. Ce crétin surjoue l'ignorance de service, le naïf et laisse ses doigts courir sur son épiderme nu à l'aveugle. Kise n'avait pas mis trois secondes à soulever le bas de son pantalon, pour se faufiler en-dessous, profitant qu'il ait étendu ses jambes sur ses genoux, par confort. L'intention est définitivement trop familière, Kasamatsu n'est pas homme à se taire, il grogne.

« Je suis d'accord, cette pénalité est tellement mérité ! Les joueurs vénézuéliens sont des brutes. »

C'était officiel, il le prenait pour un abruti.

« Ils sont vraiment mauvais perdants ! S'ils avaient fait davantage attention à leurs effectifs, durant leurs précédents matchs, leur défense ne serait pas aussi fragile et vulnérable. Le coach aurait dû les calmer lors des huitièmes contre le Cameroun. Ils ont été trop agressifs. »

 _Sérieux ?_

D'accord, il abandonnait _pour cette fois_. Il restait la présomption d'innocence. Ce n'est pas comme si Kise ne l'avait pas entraîné d'office sur ce canapé initialement, dédaignant les fauteuils proches. Ni qu'ils sont seuls devant la télévision, tous les deux, alors que le reste de la famille ne semble guère partisane de ce genre d'événements visuels. Ni que son ace ne lui avait prêté son T-shirt le plus grand et que celui-ci dégringole de son épaule à chaque fois qu'il a la bonne idée de bouger un peu trop vivement. Soudain Kasamatsu se demande si le véritable naïf de cette histoire n'est pas lui, finalement.

Une clameur s'élève de l'écran, il lui semble.

« Hey _Capitaine_ … Murmure l'autre, prétendant l'étonnement sincère. Vous vous rasez ? »

Kasamatsu déteste la manière dont les doigts de celui-ci paraissent complimenter la douceur de sa peau. Son instinct le rigidifie aussitôt, affole sa conscience de réorienter l'intention ailleurs. Vite.

« Seulement le bas des jambes. Sentant-il rétorquer, glacial. Ce mouvement était mauvais, les Japonais commencent à fatiguer eux aussi. Il ne faudrait pas que ce match s'éternise non plus… »

Kise en a rien à foutre.

« Et là aussi ? Souffle le blond, à son visage. C'est rasé ? »

Le bol de gingembre a été congédié depuis longtemps sur la table basse proche, Kasamatsu ne se souvient ni de l'avoir vu changé de place, ni de l'avoir vidé pour de bon. Les deux mains de son ace sont désormais libres, l'autre toujours sur son mollet et la première repose fièrement sur son entrejambe. Un peu plus haut. L'expression du blond est sordide à souhait, chasse la folle incertitude ; qu'il a cru presque vouloir se laisser faire, la curiosité qui brûle et le serine de demeurer là, allongé et offert aux attention de son prédateur. A regarder jouer les ombres sur ce teint mat à portée, et deviner le reste de cette structure qui échappait à son regard.

Son pied ne rate nullement sa cible, ne s'embarrasse d'aucunes courtoisies viriles. Kise en roule sous la table basse, en geignant fort ; pleurnichant douloureusement.

« Foutu animal… » Crache-t-il à son attention.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson en Avril. Qui ne se découvre pas d'une écaille (fil).  
_

 _Merci.  
_

 _(A l'attention d'Aoneko-sama : Je suis désolée de confirmer complètement ce statut d'histoire au rythme d'un escargot sous amphétamines en postant ce chapitre qui avance l'histoire de quelques misérables jours. Courage, dans deux ans nous aborderons la fin du mois...  
Plus sérieusement, j'ai accueilli ton commentaire avec une satisfaction certaine et le plaisir de savoir son travail apprécié. J'espère que l'évolution que je compte maintenir entre ces deux abrutis te conviendra. Je crois en tout cas que pour cette fois, Kise a eu envie de prendre le TGV, mais il est monté sans Kasamatsu. Merci.)  
_


	14. Buzzer Beater

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 00 : 40 : 00 - End of the first game  
**

* * *

Récréation improvisée, à même le bitume public ; fragile intimité, qu'ils partagent derrière le haut grillage de ce terrain de basket proche. Deux adversaires se tirent méchamment la bourre, ne s'épargnent nuls efforts sous son soleil radieux. Nuls intérêts non plus pour les attentions extérieures et ces quelques passants dominicaux qui allaient parfois à stopper leur sereine promenade, considérant avec étonnement leurs silhouettes empressées. L'allure assez précipitée de leur jeu : la précieuse balle orange rebondit avec sauvagerie, plus imprévisible encore que lors de leurs quotidiennes sessions d'entrainement en gymnase où le plancher s'affirme un terrain plus malléable.

 _'Bam'_

Préliminaires de l'Interhigh obligent, l'équipe de Kaijo se qualifiait en douceur. Enchaînant les matchs et leurs victoires faciles, Kise ne se relâchait pas pour autant, plus que conscient de la proximité qu'il partageait désormais si cruellement avec ses anciens _coéquipiers_ de la Génération des Miracles. Affronter Kuroko n'avait été qu'un début et un mauvais, puisqu'il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait en faire de même face aux autres ; s'il acceptait tant bien que mal, de piétiner sa fierté pour le joueur fantôme, il n'en était absolument rien pour le reste de cette pathétique équipe qu'ils avaient tenté de construire, quelques années auparavant.

Lui n'en conservait qu'un bain d'amertume qui occupait constamment sa bouche chaque fois qu'il y songeait un peu trop, récoltant le plus souvent une tape de son Capitaine. Ensemble, ils s'étaient résignés depuis longtemps à ne pas échapper à cette nouvelle épreuve : défaire cette Génération des Miracles. Kaijo, ne pourrait jamais atteindre la plus haute marche du podium s'ils renonçaient. Sans compter la revanche qu'ils devaient prendre en bonne et due forme contre Seirin, pour l'humiliation qui avait été la leur, un mois plus tôt.

Sauf qu'un mois plus tôt, Kise était encore un petit con prétentieux, et Kasamatsu ne courrait plus le matin. Il avait parcouru du chemin depuis, sur ce qu'il recherchait exactement dans ce sport. Son Capitaine en avait fait, aussi, du ménage, dans sa tête et son cœur. Tout n'était pas parfaitement en place pour le moment, ils cherchaient parfois des réponses, à deux. Avec les autres. Le rythme des entraînements s'étaient durcis, les abandonnant complètement annihilés dans les vestiaires ; Kasamatsu s'était révélé être un foutu monstre, n'épargnant aucun. Même si l'exercice prenait subitement vingt niveaux de difficulté lorsqu'il le soumettait à leur prétendu ace.

Kise se plaignait pour l'image, jamais vraiment rassasié de fouiller ses limites physiques. Etourdi de ne pas en trouver, de la manière dont son Capitaine semblait lui répondre sur le terrain quand ils jouaient ensemble. Affirmant sa place au sein de l'équipe, il avait accepté de s'amuser à évoluer avec eux. Et il était heureux, lorsque Moriyama lui volait presque la vedette au panier, chaque fois que Kobori s'alignait sur ses accélérations, ou même des occasions si rares où Hayawaka se révélait une défense imprenable, même pour lui.

Mais Kasamatsu,…et bien c'était Kasamatsu. Son aîné avait enfin cessé de se planquer, au fond du terrain, les pieds capricieusement cantonnés à son rôle de meneur. Ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus, souvent Kise se retrouvait en situation de réclamer de l'aide et son Capitaine surgissait sur ses talons. Sans un mot, sans une seule fichue forme de communication, qu'il paraissait juste lire dans ses pensées. Récupérant ses passes avec une nonchalante habitude révoltante, qui hantait parfois jusqu'à ses nuits, le laissant hagard et désireux.

« Tu dors ? »

Kasamatsu a bondi plus vite que lui, ses pieds glissant sur le bitume d'un élan, il s'empare de la balle. Kise est jaloux de la prise dure qu'il impose sur le bien orange, jaloux d'un truc rond, en caoutchouc. Ce n'est pas lui, que son Capitaine possèdera un jour, avec pareille morgue. Il y a un sourire définitivement narquois sur les lèvres de son aîné qui se moque de lui et de son impuissance. Et c'est bien la première fois que son adversaire habituellement timide se laisse aller à ce genre de tranquille assurance. Et c'est bien la première fois, que quelque chose se noue si vivement à la profondeur de son ventre. Kise se fait l'effet d'une combustion spontanée.

Les gants de fleuriste du brun demeurent abandonnés au premier banc venu. Des traces de terre maculent le visage de Kasamatsu ; celui-ci ignore tout de leur présence ; combien son ace se retient en cet instant, d'aller essuyer ces charmantes intruses, du bout des doigts. En s'attardant sur le coin des lèvres.

 _Heureusement, que son Capitaine n'était pas capable de lire dans sa tête à ce point._

« Tu comptes vaincre Too avec cette réactivité indécente ? » Raille son adversaire.

Vous êtes la seule chose indécente sur ce terrain, Capitaine. Kise verrouille sa bouche, pas ses pensées, ni les élans de ces pieds. Il se jette en avant, soigne l'instinct offensif dans le but de dérober la précieuse circonférence. Les tentatives s'accordent à frôler la balle un instant, Kasamatsu le bouscule durement. Son aîné récupère ce bien, drible et, esquive un nouveau vol. D'une rotation, il s'ouvre la voie jusqu'au panier, d'un trois-points maitrisé. La compagne sphérique rebondit au sol ; en écho avec l'adrénaline qui bat dans la poitrine douloureuse de l'ace.

 _Fort._ Qu'il aime soudain, se savoir le seul à découvrir, ce nouveau visage du brun. Leur Capitaine n'osait jouer ainsi que face à lui. Kise ne sait pas si ce type s'imposait une retenue de circonstance par-rapport à son poste, ou que cette pudeur inconsciente ne se révélait jamais que contre lui, parce que, Kasamatsu savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas en mesurer de remporter leurs rares duels, et que, libéré de cette manière de toute possible pression, il accédait à une nouvelle facette de son potentiel. Mais lui faisait de son mieux pour entretenir cette flamme, allant à terrasser son opposant, chaque fois. Dissimulant le fait que certains soirs, il peinait davantage que d'autres, plus troublé par le porteur de cette balle que la ronde orange qui reposait entre ses mains dominatrices.

Kasamatsu n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il le rendait parfois fier. Même si son aîné était moche, et jouait si scolairement qu'il lui dressait les poils de la nuque d'horreur. Il avait vraiment fait une connerie en rejoignant Kaijo à l'aveuglette plutôt que d'autres lycées tout autant réputés. Dans ce genre de moments, Kise le regrettait. Il ne restait plus rien du joueur de la Génération des Miracles qu'il avait pu être, que des miettes misérables. La chose imbuvable au fond de lui, avait fini par fermer sa gueule. Cette répugnance qui n'avait essuyé aucuns échecs dans son existence puérile, se gaussant des difficultés des autres à apprendre quand elle possédait tous les talents de ce monde. Un seul lui faisait pourtant toujours défaut.

« Rendez-moi ce ballon, Capitaine.

_Oh ? Un ordre, maintenant ? »

Les lèvres de Kasamatsu s'étirent avec satisfaction.

« Je suis le seul autorisé à t'en donner, Kise. Si tu le veux, viens donc le prendre. »

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson en Mai, tôt arrivé et tôt reparti.  
_

 _Je noterai quant même, par-rapport au précédent chapitre, qu'il aura fallu que Kise foute sa main sur le pubis de Kasamatsu pour avoir des reviews. (Ceci est de l'humour.)  
_

 _Merci.  
_

 _(A l'attention de Sonyo : Je suis chaque fois honorée de parvenir à faire apprécier des couples à mes lectrices et lecteurs. J'essaye au mieux de leur rendre honneur comme il se le doit. J'espère que cette suite sera à ta convenance. Merci pour cette sincère attention de ta part.)  
_


	15. Stratégie (2)

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 01 : 01 : 10  
**

* * *

Kise était à l'initiative de leur sortie. Pour ne pas changer, le blond lui avait proposé de venir avec lui, assister aux derniers matchs successifs de Serin contre les lycées Seiho et Shutoku. S'accordant à son encontre un sourire des plus amicaux, prétendant l'innocence absolue de l'acte et de la proposition soudaine ; Kasamatsu ne s'était pas senti d'humeur à refuser, malgré ses devoirs qui s'accumulaient ces derniers jours, Interhigh obligeant. Depuis, qu'il s'était remis à son rythme habituel d'entraînement personnel, ses journées se trouvaient davantage remplies, par le basket, que par d'autres vains impératifs scolaires.

Un revirement que son père n'appréciait guère, et qu'il ne cessait de critiquer ouvertement, chaque fois qu'il le surprenait à sortir, pour une raison ou une autre. Le climat à la maison s'était couvert, au point qu'il n'était jamais mécontent d'avoir une bonne excuse, pour rentrer plus tard et repousser ce genre de discussions inconfortables où il n'était pas écouté, ni considéré en tant que jeune adulte. L'autorité paternelle était intraitable sur ce sujet, étendant sa rage jusque sur ses coéquipiers. Kasamatsu devait serrer dents et poings pour ne rien répondre, se concentrant au picotement désagréable qui mordait sa peau. Il ne risquait pas de recommencer cette erreur une fois : l'impétuosité de son jeune âge avait alors porté des mots à ses lèvres, qu'il avait longtemps regrettés.

 _Chassez le naturel pour qu'il revienne au galop…_

Kasamatsu avait rangé tout cela dans un coin de sa tête, accompagnant son ace jusqu'au gymnase, où devait se dérouler les deux rencontres. Il suspectait une curiosité mal placée de la part de Kise envers son ancien coéquipier Kuroko. Une envie capricieuse caractéristique du blond, de vouloir contrôler à quel point cette équipe de campagne, Seirin, avait pu potentiellement améliorer son jeu depuis la dernière confrontation qui les avait opposés, l'un contre l'autre ; les paysans s'imposant odieusement face à Kaijo.

Une épine dans son pied que Kasamatsu n'avait pas oubliée, il n'appréciait pas davantage les défaites que les autres charmants idiots qui formaient son équipe. Même si lui avait dû signer un contrat avec une quelconque Haute Divinité de l'Echec, allant à les accumuler depuis peu. Cette fois, était l'occasion de prendre de l'avance sur leur futur adversaire, en s'inquiétant des capacités de ce dernier ; il était venu avec son carnet de notes, Kise y jetant un regard indescriptible. Le blond était resté curieusement silencieux, ne vocalisant sa surprise que lors de retournements, plus audacieux que les autres, de situation. Kasamatsu ne s'était pas attendu à un comportement aussi mesuré de sa part en une pareille occasion, guettant l'allure des traits de son stupide visage.

L'attention de son ace s'était concentrée sur Kuroko, ne lâchant que trop rarement le jeune joueur du regard et encore, s'y attardant même durant les minutes qu'il passait cantonné au banc. Une terrible résignation semblait à l'origine de cette aphasique contemplation, lui s'était détourné, assistant tout aussi désagréablement, au fantastique talent de ce nouveau poulain issu de la Génération des Miracles ; qu'il n'avait pas fini de trimer, pour espérer tenir la distance face à un tel potentiel absurde. La claque n'avait pas été agréable. Il ne se voyait nullement en mesure, face à ce véritable monstre du trois-points, de remporter une quelconque victoire.

Kise avait fini par coller son pied contre le sien au bout de la trente-quatrième minute, l'air de rien. Imitant la nonchalance apparente de l'ace, Kasamatsu n'avait pas relevé. La disqualification de Shutoku avait sonné comme un élan libératoire ; pas mécontent de ne pas croiser ces types à l'Interhigh. Cela signifiait aussi que Seirin avait évolué à la mesure de cet adversaire, devenant une sérieuse menace pour la compétition à venir. A ce point, lui-même n'était plus capable de savoir s'il ne valait pas mieux carrément affronter l'académie de Too.

« Venez, Capitaine. Ce dénouement m'a ouvert l'appétit. » Kise s'était finalement relevé, paraissant inconfortable au contact visuel avec lui.

Il avait acquiescé, notant alors la manière dont la tension dans les épaules du blond semblait se libérer face à son assentiment. Distraitement, il avait suivi son ace, sans autres paroles. Le silence s'était affirmé entre eux, curieux et désagréable, le brun demeurant sur les talons du plus jeune. Jusqu'au hall, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent tous deux, Midorima, abandonné misérablement à la pluie battante. Kise avait balbutié une excuse incompréhensible, tirant sur son parapluie et lui réclamant de l'attendre ici. Il ne serait pas long.

.

« Je pensais que la victoire de ton ancien partenaire, te rendrait plus heureux… » Lâche-t-il finalement, amenant trop précipitamment un bout de viande à ses dents carnassières, alors qu'ils se tiennent attablés dans un petit restaurant du quartier.

Kise devait avoir l'habitude de son appétit impoliment spectaculaire. Il considère avec un timide amusement, son élan affamé, se déridant, un peu. Allant à se saisir lui-même de la nourriture, avec une délicatesse certaine qui se reflétait jusque dans sa prise hautaine des baguettes.

« Mais je le suis. Affirme-t-il, surjouant. Autant que je suis impatient d'en découdre avec eux. Nous avons, après tout une revanche à prendre sur eux. _Notre_ revanche.  
_Seirin a réalisé une véritable démonstration de force aujourd'hui. Nous dev-… »

Kasamatsu n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase : parlant du loup et Kuroko accompagné de son ace bourrin avaient fait leur subite entrée. Hasard de la météo qui avait sans doute poussé le duo à ménager une pareille agréable promenade sous la flotte épaisse. C'était bien leur veine, ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager leur table durant un court instant qui n'avait rien dissimulé de l'apparente tension entre Kise et Kuroko. Puis Midorima était intervenu en compagnie de son point guard, comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisamment ennuyeux.

Ils avaient fini séparés, le blond s'entretenant avec ses anciens partenaires dans une ambiance électrique, lui se débattait tant bien que mal sous les attentions du dénommé Takao, trop enjoué à son goût. Admiratif, aussi, et ce fait étrange avait tordu son ventre de dégoût, d'un terrible malaise. Qu'il n'était au courant finalement de rien quant à cet article paru récemment, il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir. La fin de soirée lui avait laissé un goût amer jusque dans les profondeurs de sa gorge, le prenant aux tripes.

Lorsqu'ils ressortent quelques heures plus tard, la pluie a cessé pour de bon. Kise soupire de déception allant à ranger son parapluie. Ils se font face l'un et l'autre sur le trottoir, se considérant avec embarras. Conscients qu'une bouche de métro se trouve dans l'avenue voisine, idéale pour rentrer. Hypothétique en cette seconde.

« Midorima a dit que j'avais un regard bizarre. »

Kasamatsu hausse un sourcil de cette soudaine affirmation.

« J'imagine que vous devez, en effet, vous connaître depuis longtemps, tous les deux.

Ricanement narquois, un sourire plastifié tord les lèvres capricieuses de Kise ; inconfortable.

« Non, pas vraiment. A part Kuroko, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en connaître réellement un. Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse appeler ça une équipe, mais… Notre équipe ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Nous n'étions pas là, pour ça. Ce n'était, qu'un vain rassemblement d'egos puérils, de gamins prétentieux…

_Tu en es toujours un, de gamin prétentieux, Kise. »

Le principal intéressé ne semble pas se vexer de sa remarque. Bien au contraire : ses traits s'adoucissent, une lumière soudain égaye davantage l'ensemble. Son ace a levé les yeux vers lui, avec une timidité nouvelle. Mains dans les poches en une apparente décontraction de circonstances. Kasamatsu n'y croit pas un seul instant. Il recule, face à ce regard trop affectueux, de ceux que son kôhai se permettait un peu trop, ces temps-ci.

« La prochaine fois, ne me laissez pas en plan ainsi, Capitaine. Je sais que votre réputation nationale vous occupe un peu, ainsi que vos nombreux _admirateurs_ … Mais j'espérais vraiment passer cette journée avec vous.

_Qui, crois-tu au juste, était assis à tes côtés durant ces matchs ? Rétorque-t-il, avec morgue.

_Ne jouez pas les imbéciles avec moi. Grogne Kise, son regard allant à s'assombrir. Alors, lorsque nous aurons devant nous une autre occasion, pas de carnet de travail et encore moins de Takao. »

Son ace lui tourne le dos, Kasamatsu n'a même pas le temps de protester contre ces restrictions soudaines. Il se retrouve à s'élancer sur les talons de son ace, le suivant jusqu'à la bouche de métro. Tentant de démêler ce que le corps entier du blond semble lui cracher au visage, en une primitive jalousie complètement absurde. A laquelle, il ne peut décemment croire.

« Et ce n'est pas négociable ! »

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson mi-Mai, oui les miracles arrivent !  
_

 _Je vous fais une promesse électorale : je vais poster deux chapitres par mois désormais.  
_

 _Merci.  
_

 _(A l'attention de Sonyo : Effectivement, vous avez été nombreux(ses) à tiquer sur le statut de chat d'adoption de Kasamatsu. Je suis absolument désolée, je crois que ma propre expérience personnelle dans ce domaine, s'est un peu étalée... Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine...)_

 _Ps : Non, malgré les suppliques, Kasamatsu ne portera pas une seule fois des oreilles de chat dans cette histoire._


	16. Faute (2)

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 01 : 05 : 44  
**

* * *

Kise s'était attaché à la maison de Kasamatsu, un peu par hasard. L'ensemble est pourtant humble et banale, de trois classes sociales inférieures à celle de sa famille. A l'image de la tapisserie défraichie qui colle aux murs, de ce complet curieux concept artistique qui envahit les lieux étroits, partout. Mme Kasamatsu soignait visiblement avec le talent d'une créatrice auto-proclamée, son précieux intérieur. Jusque dans la chambre de son fils, les cadres occupés de clichés de paysages idylliques s'alignaient, luttant contre quelques affiches d'équipes de basket professionnelles ; ces dernières remontaient le niveau, même s'il ne se doutait pas que son Capitaine appréciait autant l'Euroleague, se réservant les portraits de ces mâles Européens aux dunks improbables.

Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet, achevant son examen de la pièce par quelques photos. Petit Kasamatsu fronçait déjà des sourcils à neuf ans, en une superbe pré-imitation du modèle adulte. Kise note quelques visages ressemblant qu'il ne connait pas, d'office étiquetés au rang de membres familiaux inconnus. Ses futurs beaux-parents sont moins souriants que les siens, le père est définitivement une erreur abrupte de la nature. A croire l'atmosphère qui régnait, entre ce dernier et son fils, les relations ne s'amélioraient pas avec le temps. La raideur était la même, sur toutes ces rares photographies que les deux hommes partageaient, en une mutuelle ignorance diplomatique.

« Il vous frappe en ce moment, Capitaine ?

_Ça t'excite à ce point d'espérer qu'il le fasse ? Rétorque le principal intéressé, cillant à peine de son insistance sur le sujet dangereux. Ton obsession est franchement déplacée.

_Peut-être. S'amuse-t-il en retour. Au moins, sais-je désormais que la violence est dans vos gènes. Vous marchez très justement dans ces pas, Senpaï. Vous pouvez être fier d'être vous aussi, une grosse brute stupide. »

La provocation répugnante flotte dans l'air, entre eux deux. Kasamatsu s'accorde un instant à le dévisager, sa figure hésitant clairement à se fâcher plus que nécessaire. Sans doute prend-il le pli à force du fiel que peut déverser sa bouche irrévérencieuse. Son aîné repose ses affaires, qu'ils se trouvaient dédiés à leur tâche de révision mutuelle, un moment plus tôt. Avec la proximité des examens de mi-période, Kise était venu réclamer la pédagogie éclairée de son Capitaine quant aux douloureuses mathématiques. Usant d'un habile chantage, après tout Kaijo s'était qualifié si aisément pour les quarts de l'Interhigh, qu'il méritait bien une compensation pour son volontaire sacrifice sportif, le redoublement n'était pas une option envisageable dans son parcours scolaire.

Toujours à tout exagérer, avait marmonné Kasamatsu, acceptant à contrecœur. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient l'un face à l'autre, solidement plantés sur leurs jambes. Le visage glacé de son Capitaine le fusillant du regard, proche et accessible. Ses orbes translucides semblent virer à l'acier, depuis cette altitude.

« Faut-il que tu ramènes toujours ta gueule quand ça t'arrange… Marmonne-t-il, trop bas. Tu mériterais que j'abîme ta tête un peu, mais je suis assez généreux pour ne pas avoir envie de t'attirer des complications, au travail. »

La poigne du brun est désagréablement dure sur son poignet lorsqu'il s'en saisit. Il y a une différence dans ce rapport de force, un avantage pour celui qui apparaît pourtant, petit et sec. Kise ne s'est jamais frotté physiquement à cet homme qu'en de rares occasions de faute, lorsqu'il s'écrase sur Kasamatsu, le ballon en mains et que ce dernier ne semble pas flancher un seul instant ; comme un foutu roc, en plein milieu du terrain. Sous la violence de son aîné, il se sent désespérément fragile, définitivement pas à sa place. Une grande poupée blonde misérable, qui convient ni au format, ni au choix d'impression.

Qu'il croit faire mal à ce type, alors qu'il est celui qui essuie, à chaque fois.

« Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas tomber amoureux de moi, Capitaine ? Crache-t-il, bas.

_Sois pas stupide. » Rétorque précipitamment Kasamatsu.

L'autre s'est rigidifié contre lui, sa poigne devient désagréable, comme un étau. Kise ne peut rien voir, de son visage qu'il fuit lui-même, de peur de trouver quelque chose de trop franc dessus jusqu'au fond de ses yeux qui ne le considère ni en ami, ni en amant. Le lien qui existe entre eux est un bordel de nœuds, un ensemble de bouts sous un même élan de raccommodage. Lui n'avait définitivement pas l'âme d'une couturière.

« Pourquoi ? Insiste-t-il, faiblement. Parce que deux mecs ça s'emboîte pas ? »

L'acier de son regard le meurtrit, sans concession.

« Tu es puéril, Kise. Lâche son Capitaine, glacial. Tu te prétends un genre pour passer l'averse, mais dans la réalité tu es juste un putain de gamin capricieux complètement pourri gâté. Il n'y a que toi dans ton monde, les autres sont de simples faire-valoir à ta belle réputation. Tu ne sais rien de l'amitié, tu ne comprends pas les relations humaines. Ces quelques qui t'entourent ne sont que ta Cour de circonstance. Ils ne voient que ta façade. Ca te permet de sauver la face, devant les autres, mais au fond tu es complètement seul. Et tu le resteras, si tu t'entêtes ainsi.

_Parce que vous vous croyez mieux, _Senpaï_ ? A jouer les meneurs implacables, sans rien admettre, de cette exigence absurde, que vous entretenez envers les autres et vous-même ! Sans moi, vous seriez resté un perdant, Capitaine. La vérité est celle-ci, et elle vous dérange. Vous n'êtes qu'un mur de déni, vous ne supportez pas de devoir à quelqu'un, quelque chose. Vous ne supportez pas l'idée que vous voulez que je vous touche, comme je l'ai déjà fait ! »

 _'clac'_

Kasamatsu le frappe, du revers de la main ; ça n'a pourtant **rien** d'une gifle de femme. La peau de sa joue est définitivement douloureuse, brûle et pique du contact abrupt non désiré. Le sonne curieusement.

« Dehors. » Articule clairement son Capitaine, en un ordre glacial.

Pendant un instant, Kise hésite. Il songe à renverser ce rapport, à plaquer l'autre contre ce mur et à prouver, à cet homme, combien il a raison, combien son corps peut trembler sous le sien, soupirer de ses caresses. Ce n'est ni la première fois qu'il s'empare de ce qu'il veut par la force, ni sa première lutte émotionnelle qu'il défend. Mais il y a un autre crétin au fond de lui, le même qui aime jouer au basket avec son équipe, le même qui a un regard bizarre et qui veut Kasamatsu depuis toujours ; celui-là veut rien entendre.

Kise rend les armes, serre les dents.

Son Capitaine ne lève pas un seul instant les yeux vers lui, alors qu'il rassemble ses affaires à l'aveugle. Tendu par la précipitation de sa fuite, de ce qui serre méchamment sa poitrine. Devant le manque de réaction terrible de ce type qui ne le retient pas, qui n'a aucun remord à le réduire en miettes. Qu'il abandonne derrière lui, dans cette vive maison qu'il commençait à apprécier. A sentir un peu chez lui, sans doute était-il naïf.

Qu'il croit faire mal à Kasamatsu, alors qu'il est celui qui essuie, à chaque fois.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson Début-Juin qui s'enthousiasme : Je suis à l'heure !  
_

 _Je n'ai rien consommé d'illégal durant l'écriture de ce chapitre._

 _Merci.  
_

 _(A l'attention de Sonyo : Disons que je me voyais davantage chatouiller Kise sur le sujet de la jalousie que Kasamatsu, surtout qu'il y avait matière à faire. En tout cas pour le moment, je tiens le rythme. Ca va être plus méchant de poster mi-Juin mais ça va le faire... Merci encore de ta disponibilité à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !)  
_


	17. Pause Déjeuner (2)

**EFFET SCHOTTKY  
** _Kuroko no Basuke World_

* * *

 **Quart Temps - 01 : 05 : 55  
**

* * *

Kasamatsu cligne des yeux, sidéré ; le monde ne tournait définitivement plus rond, ni même rectangulaire. Et pourtant, il a le curieux sentiment de s'être pris un de ses angles de quatre-vingt-dix degrés, dans la figure. Eberlué, il estime avec prudence les dégâts, osant à peine croire ce qui s'imposait ainsi, à son regard de scientifique circonspect et fort têtu en une expérimentation silencieuse : vaincu par l'incompréhension et la stupeur, les sons avaient déserté sa gorge, allant voir définitivement ailleurs. Le Capitaine considère impuissant leur exode massif, puis la chose plutôt misérable qui se traîne à terre, dans un fouillis de mèches blondes.

Kise se trouvait entre ses cuisses, agenouillé piteusement comme une larve, et tête la première aplatie sur le carrelage scolaire de la classe. En communion avec ses chaussons, que l'abruti trempait de larmes surfaites, tout en y demeurant néanmoins fermement agrippé, tel un naufragé pathétique. Des plaintes douloureuses s'échappant de sa bouche bruyante, son ace vocalisait une parfaite culpabilité.

« Je suis terriblement désolé d'être le plus grand imbécile que la Terre ait porté ! Braille le blond, d'une voix fragile et chevrotante. Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses, je ne recommencerai pas, Capitaine ! »

 _Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Kasamatsu avait pourtant persisté, à mener sa petite vie banale, comme d'habitude, comme il en existait des milliards d'autres en ce monde, et selon l'orientation qu'il désirait d'elle. Aussi n'avait-il absolument pas ruminé tout le soir et jusqu'à tard durant la nuit, digérant laborieusement les revendications territoriales audacieuses de son ace. Fulminant toujours à l'aube, si intensément qu'il n'avait jamais eu une tête aussi effroyable que celle qui l'accueillit à la sortie de douche, dans le miroir de la salle de bain, coupablement.

Le Capitaine avait adressé un haussement de sourcil serein à l'apparition fantomatique blafarde, s'inquiétant peu de sa pâleur révélatrice. Fallait-il se mettre dans cet état-là pour le sale gosse revendicatif, telle était la question et il n'essaya pas, bien entendu de la soulever davantage, s'emparant de sa brosse à dents comme il le faisait chaque matin. Heureux de cette résolution solide, il avait machinalement salué ses parents occupés à la boutique, suivant ce rituel matinal dont il ne dérogeait pas, se rendant au lycée en vélo. L'air moite et pesant de l'extérieur ayant l'intérêt d'achever de le réveiller complètement, poissant sa peau d'une humidité latente : journée orageuse.

Comme toujours, ses pensées avaient dérivé sur l'entraînement de l'après-midi, qui allait sans doute pour de bon, l'achever et le laisser gisant et inerte. Qui disait basketball, disait immanquablement Kise mais disait finalement aussi Interhigh. Kasamatsu s'était laissé mollement dériver, esquivant de justesse le souci de savoir où exactement la constante violence que lui inspirait Kise, pouvait achever de les mener tous deux, pour la stabilité de leur équipe. Sa concentration s'était focalisée ailleurs, en Capitaine appliqué, sur la dangereuse proximité temporelle de leurs futurs matchs qu'ils devaient disputer, au cours de la compétition.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet, le potentiel évident de Seirin s'était révélé la parfaite distraction ; occupant sa tête capricieuse. La progression absurde de leurs adversaires l'inquiétait assez, au point qu'il passait des heures à étudier l'évolution de leur jeu, s'intéressant particulièrement à l'ace bourrin et à son joueur fantôme. Et lui, se retrouvait alors à tenter de creuser sous la couche extérieure, en quête de faiblesses certaines. Une démarche qui se trouvait répétée soigneusement, pour une majorité des adversaires qui pouvaient potentiellement être les leurs au cours de l'Interhigh ; s'armant de courage.

Il n'en manquait heureusement jamais pour le basket.

« C'est la faute à notre qualification, ou il y a une fille derrière ? L'avait accueilli Moriyama à son arrivée, considérant avec curiosité les gouffres qui se trouvaient creusés dans son visage.

_T'occupe. »

Etonnamment, son ami d'enfance n'avait pas insisté, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'était définitivement pas d'humeur particulièrement joviale aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours de l'année, finalement. Ce qui ne l'avait, toutefois, pas empêché de le surveiller depuis sa place voisine, durant les différents cours qui furent, ce matin-là, les leurs, en mère-poule envahissante. Une initiative que Kasamatsu avait cruellement ignorée, allant à s'avachir sur ses platebandes, choisissant la voie-même d'une délicate subtilité. Le temps lui avait alors paru, cruellement plus long et pesant que d'habitude, malgré son attention volatile. Son esprit dérivant un peu trop souvent sur l'anatomie, allant à s'interroger du meilleur ustensile dont user afin de découper le corps d'un être humain, et de s'en débarrasser par la suite, le plus discrètement possible.

Pas comme à l'accoutumée, il avait le curieux sentiment de céder complètement à une impatience infantile ; piaffant de savoir de quelle manière, un certain quelqu'un prévoyait de lui faire par de son mécontentement quant à la dispute qui avait été la leur, hier. Certain quelqu'un qui ne s'était pas montré de toute la matinée, en soi, ce fait ne présentait aucune anormalité par-rapport au texte habituel qu'il répétait quotidiennement. Pas comme d'habitude il avait tenu à passer son déjeuner en solitaire, demeurant installé à sa table de cours. Du moins, jusqu'à cet instant où un bien connu parasite inopportun, ne se présente à l'entrée de la classe dans laquelle il se restaurait paisiblement ; bouleversant au passage sa sacrosainte pause méridienne.

Kasamatsu avait fusillé le coupable des yeux, Kise apparaissant clairement mal à l'aise dans sa comédie juste. Le blond s'était cependant immédiatement ratatiné sous son attention meurtrière. Un fait davantage nouveau, dont la docilité inerte avait animé la curiosité du Capitaine. D'un bref signe de tête, il avait finalement autorisé son cadet, à le rejoindre. Kise s'était alors précipité vers lui.

 _Et il se retrouvait là, maintenant._

« Je vous prie de me pardonner… »

En affrontement inédit avec des excuses absolument pas sincères, que son ace répète pourtant, en mantra dévoué et troublant. Psalmodiant ce mensonge comme on le ferait d'une prière, au point qu'il voudrait presque, lui-même, y croire pour de bon. Considérant distraitement l'attitude de son cadet, sa stature qui apparait de ce point de vue novateur, terriblement petit et terriblement piteuse, ainsi abandonnée à ses pieds dans sa repentance sonore et douloureusement visuelle.

« Je ne pensais rien de ce que je vous ai dit, ce sont des paroles malheureuses… »

Kasamatsu ne cède ni terrain, ni biens dans la bataille, il est sans pitié. Sa main vient relever le visage de Kise, dénuée de toute gentillesse prévenante, ses paumes se posant de part et d'autre. L'ace se tend immédiatement face à ce contact soudain, guette la frappe prochaine, qui n'arrive pas. Son Capitaine se trouve en train de tirer durement sur ses joues, avec l'approche abrupte d'un scientifique expérimentateur, allant à tâter et tordre ainsi la chair en une inspection étonnante. Qu'il cherche finalement à vérifier en-dessous de toute cette peau, ce qui peut bien se trouver là, dissimulé sous cette pesanteur de circonstance.

« Qu'est-ce qui se trouve dans ta tête, exactement ? Sérieusement… » Grogne alors Kasamatsu, se penchant.

Les lieux étaient indéniablement calmes, s'égayant sous un soleil estival absent. Le bruit de la circulation leur parvenant depuis l'extérieur, d'une fenêtre voisine ouverte qui déversait sur eux un air poisseux et humide bienvenu dans cette salle fermée, rendant ce contact encore plus désagréable qu'il se trouvait être déjà, ainsi mécaniquement exécuté.

Kise en demeure muet, un long moment, le considérant stupidement ; et c'est sans doute la meilleure chose de cette journée pourrie. Kasamatsu hoche la tête, repasse distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se saisit de son repas tristement abandonné en cours de route, le reprenant, comme si de rien n'était. Comme d'habitude, en quelque sorte.

« Tu vois... » Lâche-t-il tout de même au visage incrédule du blond, heureux de la juste pertinence de cette démonstration improvisée.

Son ace déglutit laborieusement, craque.

« Bordel, Capitaine ! Vous vous sentez vraiment obligé d'être un tel foutu bourrin pour tout, à chaque fois ? Finissez au moins ce qu'il y a dans votre bouche, votre haleine est répugnante. Je ne supporte pas l'odeur de la crevette crue, c'est atroce !

_La ferme, laisse-moi finir mon repas tranquillement. »

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _Poisson Mi-Juin qui persiste et signe : Je suis toujours à l'heure !  
_

 _Alors, je préviens d'avance. Ce chapitre a été rédigé alors que je sors des potentiels derniers examens de mon existence. Je ne contrôle pas vraiment l'état psychologique dans lequel je suis.  
_

 _Merci.  
_

 _(A l'attention de Sonyo : Après les pas qui ne mènent nulle part, les non actions qui s'éternisent, après les rares reculs, après les approches, après le bond de dix mètres en arrière, ces deux crétins ont tenté encore quelque chose de nouveau. Je ne suis responsable de rien.  
_

 _Reste que cela me touche énormément que tu brises un peu tes habitudes pour mes fesses, et les leurs. Merci.)_


End file.
